Those Stars Are Still Shining
by V2 Zhang
Summary: Hei, apa kau tahu bagaimana rasanya dikurung dalam sebuah rumah besar beserta anak-anak yang baru pertama kali kau temui dan diharuskan saling membunuh? Aku tahu bagaimana rasanya. Apa kau ingin mengetahui kisahku? /"sejak kejadian itu, dia sudah hampir seperti kehilangan perasaanya. Ia tidak memiliki sesuatu yang berharga baginya." /A MinaKushi and FugaMiko fanfic. RnR please!
1. Chapter 1

**Those Stars Are Still Shining **

**Chapter 1**

_**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, but this fict belongs to Viona Zhang and Vanny Zhang**_

_**Rated**_**: T+**

_**Genres**_**: Romance, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Drama**

_**Warning:**_ **OC, OOC, REVERSE HAREM, author masukin 2 chara Kuroshitsuji sebagai figuran, Typos bertebaran, alur ngebut, dsb**

**(**_**A/N**_**: Chapter ini dibuat oleh Vanny Zhang dan chapter selanjutnya akan dibuat oleh Viona Zhang.)**

**Minato = 14 tahun**

**Kushina = 14 tahun**

**Fugaku = 15 tahun**

**Mikoto = 12 tahun**

**Naruto = 14 tahun**

**Hinata = 13 tahun**

**Sasuke = 15 tahun**

**Sakura = 15 tahun**

_**HAPPY READING!**_

"Hiks.. Hiks.." Air mata terus mengalir deras dari mata _**onyx**_ gadis kecil itu.

"Tidak apa-apa. Jangan menangis! _**Onee-san**_ akan melindungimu." Kata gadis kecil lain yang tampak sedikit lebih dewasa dari gadis kecil sebelumnya. Ia membelai rambut hitam gadis kecil yang sedang menangis itu.

"_**Onee-san**_, kemana orang-orang ini akan membawa kita?" Tanya gadis kecil bermata _**onyx**_ itu sambil menghapus air mata yang terus mengalir dari matanya.

"_**Onee-san**_ juga tidak tahu."

Mikoto nama gadis bermata _**onyx**_ itu. Ia adalah seorang anak yatim-piatu yang ditemukan di pinggir jalan saat masih bayi. Sedangkan, gadis yang tadi membelai rambutnya bernama Kushina. Ia memiliki rambut panjang berwarna merah, semerah darah dan mata berwarna ungu bagaikan batu _**violet**_. Ia juga ditemukan di jalanan saat masih bayi, namun jalanan yang berbeda dengan Mikoto tentunya.

Dan.. Disinilah mereka sekarang. Di sebuah mobil mewah berwarna hitam yang disetir oleh seorang lelaki yang memakai baju serba hitam. Mereka berdua dijual sebagai budak pada orang tersebut.

Tak berapa lama, mobil tersebut berhenti di sebuah rumah yang besar dan megah. Bahkan Mikoto harus mendongak agar dapat melihat puncak rumah tersebut.

Lelaki yang tadi menyetir itu pun turun dari mobil dan membukakan pintu mobil bagi Mikoto dan Kushina.

"_**Arigatou.**_" Kata Mikoto dan Kushina secara bersamaan. Kemudian, mereka berdua pun turun dari mobil hitam tersebut.

"Perkenalkan, namaku Sebastian Michaelis,_** butler**_ keluarga Phantomhive." Kata lelaki yang ternyata bernama Sebastian tersebut.

Lalu tiba-tiba ada 7 orang anak muncul. Di antara 7 orang anak itu ada seorang anak yang tampil sangat mencolok. Ia menggunakan penutup mata bak bajak laut di mata kanannya. Tangan kirinya memegang sebuah tongkat yang membantunya untuk berjalan. Dan baju yang ia pakai pun tampak seperti seorang bangsawan.

"_**Bocchan**_, ini sudah kubawakan 2 anak yang kau minta." Kata Sebastian sambil tersenyum dan membungkukan badannya. Anak yang dipanggil _**bocchan**_ itu hanya mengangguk.

"Selamat datang. Namaku Ciel Phantomhive. Kepala keluarga Phantomhive." Kata anak yang ternyata bernama Ciel itu.

"Aku memang membeli kalian sebagai budak, namun bukan itu tujuanku. Aku akan mengangkat salah satu dari kalian menjadi anak didikku. Aku akan menyekolahkannya sampai ke tingkat _**universitas**_. Tetapi... Untuk itu, kalian harus masuk ke rumah yang sekarang ada di hadapan kalian ini. Di rumah itu, tersembunyi banyak sekali senjata. Kalian bisa menemukannya di mana pun. Dan.. Aku ingin hanya 1 dari kalian saja yang keluar dengan selamat. Jika tidak, maka kalian semua akan kubunuh." Kata Ciel sambil menyeringai iblis pada kalimat akhirnya.

Semua anak yang ada di sana langsung tersentak kaget. Mikoto langsung mengenggam tangan Kushina erat.

"Nah, sekarang kalian bisa memulai permainannya." Kata Ciel sambil tersenyum sinis, kemudian ia berjalan meninggalkan mereka dan masuk mobil. Setelah itu, Sebastian membawa kedelapan anak itu untuk masuk ke rumah mewah tersebut kemudian mengunci pintunya.

**~Keadaan di dalam rumah..**

Suasana hening. Tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang berbicara. Mikoto mengenggam erat tangan Kushina. Sejak kecil, Mikoto memang pemalu dan mungkin bisa dikatakan ia juga penakut. Ia selalu bersembunyi pada Kushina dan bertumpu pada Kushina. Oleh sebab itu, meskipun mereka bukan saudara, mereka sudah sangat dekat sejak kecil.

"Kalian saudara?" Tanya seorang lelaki berambut kuning jabrik dan bermata biru safir cerah.

"Bukan. Kami hanya teman.. Tapi kami sudah sangat dekat sejak kecil." Jawab Kushina sambil tersenyum.

"Oh.. Begitu. Perkenalkan namaku Uzumaki Naruto. Panggil saja aku Naruto!"

"_**Yoroshiku ne**_, Naruto_**-kun**_!" Kata Kushina sambil tersenyum manis. Naruto terpaku sesaat melihat Kushina, baginya senyum Kushina sangatlah... Cantik. Tidak, bukan senyumnya, tapi Kushina memanglah sangat cantik.

"Mm... Bagaimana jika kita memperkenalkan diri kita sambil duduk. Lihat, disana ada meja dengan 8 kursi." Kata seorang lelaki yang mirip dengan Naruto, namun ia tampak lebih dewasa. Kushina dan anak yang lainnya pun mengangguk setuju dengan usul anak tersebut.

Mereka pun duduk dengan posisi wanita di bagian kanan dan laki-laki di bagian kiri. Di paling ujung kanan ada Naruto yang berhadapan dengan seorang gadis berambut _**indigo**_ dan bermata _**lavender**_. Lalu di samping Naruto, ada anak yang tadi mengusulkan untuk duduk. Ia duduk berhadapan dengan Kushina. Di samping anak tersebut, terdapat seorang anak lelaki berambut hitam dan bermata _**onyx**_ tajam. Ia berhadapan dengan Mikoto. Sedangkan di bagian paling ujung kiri, ada seorang anak lelaki berambut hitam _**raven**_ dan bermata _**onyx**_ yang berhadapan dengan seorang gadis berambut pink dan bermata hijau _**emerald**_.

"Namaku Namikaze Minato. Panggil saja aku Minato!" Ucap lelaki yang tadi menyarankan untuk duduk itu.

"Namaku Kushina. _**Yoroshiku ne!**_" Kata Kushina sambil tersenyum manis. Naruto kembali _**blushing**_ karena Kushina tersenyum.

_**'Ada apa denganku?'**_ Batin Naruto.

"Eh? Kau tidak memiliki marga?" Tanya Minato.

"Tidak. Aku ditemukan di pinggir jalan sejak bayi." Jawab Kushina sambil tersenyum miris.

"Namaku Mikoto." Ucap Mikoto sambil menundukan kepalanya.

"_**Yoroshiku ne**_ Mikoto_**-chan**_. Kau juga tidak memiliki marga seperti Kushina_**-chan**_ ya?" Kata Minato ramah. Mikoto hanya membalas dengan anggukan kecil.

"Namaku Hyuuga Hinata. Dahulu ayahku adalah seorang pengusaha sukses, namun tiba-tiba, pada suatu hari seorang perampok membunuh seluruh keluargaku kecuali aku yang saat itu sedang pergi." Kata gadis yang berada di hadapan Naruto dengan raut sedih.

"Ah.. Begitu. Aku turut sedih." Kata Naruto pada Hinata. Hinata yang tadinya menunduk pun mulai mendongak.. Ia melihat sepasang mata safir yang sedang memandangnya dengan tatapan kasihan. Jujur saja, ia tidak menyukai tatapan kasihan itu, namun ia menyukai mata safir yang sewarna dengan lautan itu. Mata itu membuat hatinya serasa tenang.

"Namaku Uzumaki Naruto. Mungkin kalian tadi sudah tahu." Kata Naruto sambil nyengir menampakan deretan gigi putih susunya.

"Uchiha Fugaku." Kata lelaki yang berada di hadapan Mikoto dengan singkat, jelas, dan padat. Semua yang ada disana langsung terdiam. Tidak ada satupun yang berbicara.

"Ah, dia dingin seperti biasanya." Kata Minato memecah keheningan.

"Hnn.." Jawab Fugaku datar.

"Uchiha Sasuke." Semua kembali diam melihat itu. Kini mereka bertemu orang dengan marga sama dan sifat yang sama.

"Anoo.. Fugaku_**-kun**_ dan Sasuke_**-kun**_ saudara?" Tanya Kushina dengan sedikit ragu.

"Bukan." Jawab Fugaku dan Sasuke bersamaan.

"Oh.. _**Souka**_." Kata Kushina sambil tersenyum dengan senyum yang terkesan dipaksakan.

"Nah, sekarang hanya tinggal aku. Namaku Haruno Sakura. Aku datang ke sini bersama Hinata" Kata gadis yang berada di hadapan Sasuke sambil tersenyum manis.

"_**Yoroshiku ne**_ Sakura_**-chan**_." Kata Minato ramah.

"Hmm.. Jadi aku datang bersama Mikoto_**-chan**_. Sakura_**-chan**_ datang bersama Hinata_**-chan**_. Minato_**-kun**_ datang bersama Naruto_**-kun**_. Dan Fugaku_**-kun**_ datang bersama Sasuke_**-kun**_. Begitu?" Kata Kushina dengan posisi berpikirnya.

"Tidak. Kau salah. Aku datang kesini bersama Fugaku. Sedangkan Naruto, dia datang bersama Sasuke." Jelas Minato tetap dengan nada ramahnya dan senyuman khasnya.

Setelah itu, semua asyik berbincang-bincang sendiri kecuali Mikoto yang menundukan kepalanya, malu. _**Tidak**_. Mikoto tidak sedang malu sekarang. Ia sedang berpikir, ada yang janggal dengan semuanya. Ya, pasti ada yang janggal. Ia yakin itu.

Mungkin semua orang mengira lukisan yang digantung di tembok dekat mereka itu biasa saja. Tapi, bagi Mikoto lukisan itu ada yang janggal. Isi lukisan tersebut adalah segi enam yang setiap sudutnya memiliki warna. 3 sudut bagian kiri berwarna hitam dan 3 sudut bagian kanan berwarna biru. Di tengah segi enam tersebut ada 3 lingkaran kecil berwarna berbeda-beda, yaitu hijau, putih, dan ungu. Jika dugaan Mikoto tidak salah itu adalah ...

"Hei Mikoto. Kenapa kau daritadi diam saja?" Kata Sakura membuat lamunan Mikoto buyar.

"Ma-maaf." Kata Mikoto dengan suara yang sangat pelan. Tiba-tiba cacing di perut Sakura berbunyi, membuat muka Sakura sangat merah, menahan malu.

"Maaf. Aku belum makan sejak kemarin." Kata Sakura sambil menundukan kepalanya, menyembunyikan mukanya yang sudah semerah tomat.

"Akan coba kuperiksa kulkas disini." Kata Kushina. Kemudian ia bangkit dari duduknya dan pergi memeriksa kulkas yang letaknya tidak terlalu jauh dari mereka.

"Wahh.. Ada banyak sekali makanan disini! Bahkan mungkin cukup untuk kita makan selama 1 bulan." Kata Kushina. Karena tertarik, Sasuke pun mendatangi Kushina dan ikut melihat. Namun, entah kenapa ketika melihat, Sasuke justru fokus pada Kushina yang sedang tersenyum gembira sambil memilih-milih makanan.

_**'A-ada apa denganku?'**_ Batin Sasuke.

"Ini! Kau bawa ke meja ya Sasuke_**-kun**_." Kata Kushina sambil tersenyum dan menyerahkan setumpuk makanan ke tangan Sasuke. Ada berbagai macam makanan, mulai dari makanan sayur-sayuran yang telah dimasak dengan berbagai bahan makanan lain, buah-buahan, makanan penutup seperti cokelat, pudding, es krim, dan masih banyak lainnya.

Namun, entah kenapa muka Sasuke dengan sukses langsung memerah karena melihat senyum Kushina. Ia langsung mengembalikan semua makanan itu ke tangan Kushina.

"Tidak mau. Jika kau mau, bawa saja sendiri! Kau kira kau siapa." Kata Sasuke sambil memandang arah lain.

"Ah... Mukamu merah. Apa kau demam?" Tanya Kushina dengan nada khawatir. Kushina menaruh semua makanan itu di meja yang ada di samping kulkas dan memeriksa suhu badan Sasuke dengan cara menempelkan tanggannya di dahi Sasuke. Namun, yang terjadi adalah muka Sasuke bertambah merah.

"K-kau sebaiknya cepat siapkan makanan saja." Kata Sasuke sambil berjalan pergi meninggalkan Kushina. Kushina hanya mengangguk, mengira bahwa Sasuke seperti itu tadi karena kelaparan.

Kushina pun memanasi beberapa makanan. Setelah itu, ia menaruh makanan itu beserta beberapa makanan ringan lainnya ke meja.

"_**Ittadakimasu**_." Kata semua orang yang berada di sana secara bersamaan. Setelah itu, semuanya pun memakan makanan yang tersedia di meja dengan lahap termasuk Kushina. Mungkin nyaris tidak ada yang sadar hal ini. Mikoto memakan makanan tersebut sambil memikirkan suatu hal.

_**'Entah ini perasaanku saja atau bukan, tetapi makanan disini nyaris tidak ada yang mengandung karbohidrat dan lemak. Semuanya... Adalah makanan yang tidak memberikan tenaga sama sekali. Bahkan jenis sayuran dan buah nya pun juga tidak ada yang mengandung karbohidrat dan lemak.'**_ batin Mikoto.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah makan, mereka semua pun melihat-lihat sebagian rumah yang sangat lebar tersebut. Kemudian, mereka memilih kamar masing-masing, kecuali Mikoto yang memilih tidur bersama Kushina.

**~Di dalam kamar Kushina dan Mikoto...**

Kushina sedang bercermin sambil menyisir rambut merahnya yang panjang. Jarang sekali ia mendapat kesempatan untuk menyisir rambut, oleh sebab itu, ia tidak akan melewatkan kesempatan kali ini.

"_**Nee,**_ Kushina _**onee-san**_." Panggil Mikoto seusai mengganti bajunya dengan piyama yang tersedia di kamar itu.

"Hmm? _**Nani**_?" Tanya Kushina tetap tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari cermin.

"Apa kau tidak merasa aneh?" Tanya Mikoto sambil duduk di pinggir kasur.

"Aneh? Aneh kenapa?"

"Misalnya... Apa kau tidak merasa aneh dengan makanan tadi."

"Ada apa makanan tadi? Menurutku sangat lezat."

"Bukan begitu. Maksudku, apakah kau tidak merasa bahwa semua makanan tersebut tidak ada yang mengandung karbohidrat ataupun lemak!? Tidak ada makanan yang memberi kita tenaga." Kata Mikoto.

"Mungkin saja, sang _**Earl**_ Phantomhive itu tidak sengaja membeli makanan-makanan yang kebetulan tidak mengandung karbohidrat dan lemak." Kata Kushina tetap melanjutkan aktivitas menyisir rambutnya.

"Lalu, apakah kau tidak berpikir ini sangat tenang. Tidak. Ini terlalu tenang sekali, sampai membuat kita tidak dapat menyadari monster dalam kegelapan yang siap memakan kita sewaktu-waktu." Kata Mikoto sambil menompangkan kepalanya di tangan kanannya.

"Mikoto_**-chan**_, kau terlalu banyak membaca novel detektif. Berhentilah membaca sesuatu seperti _**'Death Note'**_ dan sebagainya." Kata Kushina sedikit kesal.

"Tidak. Bukan itu, karena terlalu tenang, ini patut dicurigai. Mana mungkin _**Earl**_ Phantomhive itu membiarkannya setenang ini. Apa dia tidak berpikir jika kita tidak mau saling membunuh bagaimana!? Meskipun semua jendela dan pintu dikunci, bagaimana jika kita bekerja sama membuka pintu dengan paksa atau memecah kaca jendela!?" Kata Mikoto dengan penekanan di berbagai kalimat.

"Ah, kau terlalu banyak berpikir Mikoto_**-chan**_. Mungkin saja _**Earl**_ Phantomhive itu bodoh sehingga tidak memikirkan hal itu." Kata Kushina santai.

"Tidak. Dia sama sekali tidak bodoh. Dia sangat pintar. Bahkan lebih pintar dari yang kubayangkan saat bertemu pertama kali dengannya." Kata Mikoto.

"Huuh.. Sudahlah Mikoto_**-chan**_." Kata Kushina sebal. Tiba-tiba Mikoto bangkit dari duduknya dan memberikan sebuah pistol pada Kushina. Sontak Kushina langsung berhenti menyisir rambutnya.

"Ambil ini! Untuk jaga-jaga jika ada 'sesuatu' yang mengancam dan juga... Untuk jaga-jaga jika salah satu dari anak tersebut menyerangmu." Kata Mikoto. Kushina meletakkan sisirnya.

"Mikoto_**-chan**_... Apa kau mencurigai teman-teman baru kita?"

Mikoto membalas dengan anggukan, "begitulah sifat manusia, _**onee-san**_. Saat mereka terpojok, mereka akan melakukan apapun asal diri mereka selamat dan mengorbankan orang lain."

Kushina pun menerima pistol tersebut.

"Darimana kau menemukan pistol tersebut?" Tanya Kushina sambil mengerutkan keningnya.

"Aku menemukan beberapa benda di kamar ini. 2 buah pistol, 3 buah panah, 1 buah pedang, dan 5 buah keris. Tempatnya bermacam-macam, seperti dibalik pot, dibalik bantal, dibalik karpet, dibalik korden, di dalam lemari, dan lainnya." Jawab Mikoto.

"Oh.." Jawab Kushina ber-oh ria.

"Ingat, jangan pernah percaya pada satupun mereka! Mereka datang kepada _**Earl**_ itu jauh lebih dulu dari kita, kita tidak tahu apa yang terjadi sebelum kita datang." Kata Mikoto dengan nada serius.

"_**Ha'i ha'i ha'i**_ Detektif Mikoto_**-san**_." Kata Kushina dengan nada meremehkan.

_**'Jelas sekali, di seluruh bagian rumah ini selalu ada hal ganjil. Apa yang sebenarnya Earl itu pikirkan?' **_

**-TBC-**

_**Konichiwa minna-san**_. Author Vanny Zhang balik ke fandom MinaKushi.. Tapi kali ini collab sama Viona Zhang :D selamat datang di fandom MinaKushi ya, Viona jie jie ^^

Mungkin sekian _**note**_ dari Vanny **(Reader PoV: tumben pendek)**, _**sayonara**_ di ch 3 (?) _**MIND TO REVIEW? ;)**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Those Stars Are Still Shining**

**Chapter 2**

**Typed by Viona Zhang**

**Fict by V2 Zhang (Viona+Vanny)**

**Indonesian Version**

**Characters are taken from Naruto**

**Main Characters: Minato (14), Kushina (14), Fugaku (15), Mikoto (12), Sasuke (15), Sakura (15), Naruto (14) & Hinata (13)**

**Genres: Romance, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort**

**Notes:** Chap 2 diketik oleh Viona Zhang yah! Kalau ada ketidaksamaan watak / sifat / karakteristik tokoh, mohon dimaafkan yah.. Karena saya belum pernah menulis fict tentang Naruto.. Selamat membaca!

Jujur saja, ke-8 anak itu tidak bisa tidur karena rumah itu masih asing bagi mereka.. Mereka menempati 4 kamar yang berbeda-beda dengan sistem 2 orang dalam 1 kamar (meskipun sebenarnya ada 7 kamar dalam rumah tersebut). Setiap kamar itu besarnya sama dan sama luasnya, hanya saja warna-nya yang berbeda-beda. 4 kamar itu membentuk 2 deret yang masing-masing deret-nya mempunyai 2 kamar. 4 kamar itu juga diberi sebuah abjad pada pintunya.

Warna dinding kamar R (Naruto+Sasuke) berwarna oranye. Warna dinding kamar S (Sakura + Hinata) berwarna merah. Warna dinding kamar A (Kushina+Mikoto) berwarna ungu. Warna dinding kamar T (Minato+Fugaku) berwarna hijau. Namun, sebenarnya di 4 kamar yang mereka tempati, ada 'angka tersembunyi' yang tidak bisa mereka temukan. Tempatnya sangat tersembunyi, sehingga tidak ada yang tahu. Oh iya, ada hal aneh lagi yang mereka tidak sadari (bahkan Mikoto juga) di 3 kamar lainnya yang tidak mereka tempati, tidak diberi abjad melainkan diberi angka 1, 2, 3.

Semua tetap berada didalam kamar dan tidak keluar walau tidak bisa tidur.

**~Keesokan harinya~**

Pagi harinya, beberapa gadis sudah bangun.. Saat Kushina baru keluar, Hinata juga keluar kamar.

.

Kushina: "Eh, Hinata_**-chan**_.. Selamat pagi.."

Hinata: "Pagi.." *tersenyum manis*

Kemudian, mereka berdua memutuskan untuk berjalan menuju dapur. Kushina dan Hinata melihati kulkas berwarna biru muda yang dengan setia berada di dapur itu.

Kushina: "hmm.. Ternyata tidak semua disini bisa dimakan langsung ya.."

Hinata: "maksudmu?"

Kushina: "itu.. Itu.. Itu.. Masih harus dimasak dulu.." *menunjuk ke bahan2 makanan*

Hinata: "Hmm.. Mungkin ini semua sudah direncanakan.."

Kushina: "Hah?"

Hinata: "apa yang namanya Ciel itu tahu bahwa ada yang bisa masak?"

Kushina: "entah.. Memang-nya kenapa?"

Hinata: "aku bisa memasak.." *tersenyum*

Kushina: "Wauw! Benarkah?"

Hinata: "iya.. Tapi.."

Kushina: "Tapi kenapa?"

Hinata: "Kita kan jumlah orang'nya banyak.. Masa hanya kita berdua yang bolak-balik menaruh banyak bahan makanan ini ke dapur?"

Kushina: "Hmm.. Benar juga sih.."

Tiba-tiba Naruto datang ke dapur, masih dengan menggunakan piyama tidurnya yang berwarna orange dengan gambar kucing-kucing yang imut.

Naruto: "Huwaam... Kalian sedang apa?"

Kushina & Hinata membalikkan badan mereka, karena merasa mendengar sebuah suara yang tidak asing lagi di telinga mereka.

Kushina: "Wah.. A-ada Na-Naruto_**-kun**_!"

Naruto: "Ah.. Eh.. Ada apa ini?"

Hinata: "Na-Naruto_**-kun**_.. Bisakah kau membantu kami membawa bahan-bahan makanan ini ke dapur?"

Naruto: "Ah.. Rupanya begitu.. Gampang.. Serahkan padaku.. Apa saja yang perlu dibawa?"

Hinata: "Hmm.. Mungkin hanya sayuran-sayuran di tingkatan kelima.."

Naruto: "Baik.. Kalian menjauhlah dari kulkas yah.."

Kushina & Hinata mengangguk dan menjauh dari kulkas, menuruti perkataan Naruto.

.

Naruto segera menunjukkan aksi-nya yaitu melompat-lompat dan berlari.. Badan-nya berputar-putar seperti roda dengan lentur-nya.. Kushina & Hinata hanya bisa melongo.. Naruto selesai membawa 15 macam sayuran ke dapur dalam waktu 2 menit dengan 2 kali bolak-balik..

.

Kushina: "Na-Naruto_**-kun**_ hebat!"

Naruto: "haha.. Terima kasih.. Itu tidak termasuk apa-apa.."

Hinata: "terima kasih Naruto_**-kun**_!"

Naruto: "Sama-sama"

Kushina: "Ayo ke dapur.."

Hinata: "em.. Ayo.." *mengangguk*

Naruto: "eh.. Kalian ingin memasak kah?"

Kushina: "Bukan aku, tapi Hinata_**-chan**_.."

Naruto: "aku ikut yah.."

Hinata: "Boleh.. Ayo.."

.

Mereka bertiga pun menuju dapur.. Tanpa mereka sadari, Fugaku sudah bangun dan melihat mereka pergi ke dapur.. Fugaku iseng-iseng mengikuti mereka..

.

Naruto: "Nah.. Akan diapakan semua sayur-sayur ini?"

Hinata: "dicuci, dipotong, ada yang diiris kecil, direndam air, dan lain-lain.."

Kushina: "oh baiklah.. Mari mulai mencuci.."

.

Mereka bertiga masing-masing mencuci 5 macam sayur. Namun, tiba-tiba Fugaku yang daritadi memang sudah mengintip mereka, masuk dalam dapur.

.

Fugaku: "Lalu bagaimana dengan memotong sayuran-nya?"

Hinata: "Ah.. Oh.. Eh.."

Fugaku: "Bolehkah aku memotong-nya?" *langsung _**to the point**_*

*Naruto, Kushina, dan Hinata tersentak kaget mendengar perkataan Fugaku.*

_**'Memang si es berjalan itu bisa memotong?'**_ Batin Kushina meragukan Fugaku.

Hinata: "Ah.. Bo-boleh.."

*Fugaku langsung mengambil 2 pisau sayur yang besar dan pergi ke depan tempat potong.*

Fugaku: "Jadi.. Dipotong sebesar apa?"

Hinata: "Itu dipotong sedang, ini diiris tipis, itu diiris memanjang, itu dipotong kecil-kecil.." *menjelaskan*

Fugaku: "ah.. Gampang.. Serahkan padaku.."

Kushina: "Kalau sudah taruh dipanci itu yah.."

Fugaku: "hnnn.."

.

Naruto, Kushina & Hinata memutuskan untuk melanjutkan mencuci sayur-nya, sembari menunggu Fugaku selesai memotong. Namun baru saja 15 detik mereka bertiga langsung berhenti mencuci dan terpaku pada Fugaku yang sedang duduk santai.

.

Fugaku: "Sudah selesai.."

Naruto: "Uapah?! Cepat sekali!"

Fugaku: "gampang saja.. 8 macam sayuran selesai dalam 15 detik..." *menjawab dengan tenang*

*Naruto, Kushina & Hinata langsung kaget nan shock*

Fugaku: "Hei kalian bertiga.. Cepatlah sedikit mencuci-nya.."

Kushina: "Ba-baik.."

Hinata: "Wah.. Hebat sekali kau, Fugaku_**-kun**_... Kalau begitu.. Naruto_**-kun**_, tolong ambilkan beberapa sayuran lagi yah dari kulkas.. Kushina_**-chan**_, lanjutkan mencuci.. Sedangkan aku akan mulai memasak.."

.

Semua setuju dengan perkataan Hinata. Mereka ber-4 bekerja dengan sangat baik sampai Kushina yang senang bernyanyi.

.

Hinata: "Wah.. Kushina_**-chan**_ pintar menyanyi rupanya yah.."

Kushina: "Upps.. Hehehe.. Iya.." *tersipu malu*

Naruto: Tak apalah.. Menyanyi terus sana Kushina_**-chan**_..."

Kushina: "Ba-baik lah.."

.

Kushina menyanyi dengan ria.. Kepala Hinata dan Naruto juga goyang-goyang senang.. Fugaku hanya beberapa kali tersenyum.. Saat Kushina sedang dalam jeda lagu, tiba-tiba ada suara rap dan suara tepukan tangan. Suara tepukan tangan itu membentuk musik yang bagus dipadu dengan rap-nya.. 4 manusia didalam dapur pun melihat kearah 2 manusia yang sedang bertingkah itu.. Mereka berdua tidak lain adalah Minato (musik) dan Sasuke (rap).

.

Fugaku: "Minato kumat.."

Kushina: "wah.. Minato_**-kun**_ dan Sasuke_**-kun**_ hebat sekali!"

Minato: "Hehehe.. Terima kasih.." *menunduk-kan badan*

Sasuke: "Suara-mu juga bagus, Kushina_**-chan**_.."

*Kushina tersipu malu mendengar pujian dari Sasuke*

Minato: "Kalian berempat lagi memasak yah?"

Naruto: "ini semua ide Hinata_**-chan**_.."

Sasuke: "Hinata_**-chan**_ pintar memasak yah.."

Hinata: "Ah.. Aku hanya bisa sedikit.. Tidak sehebat yang kalian pikir kok.." *merendahkan diri*

Kushina: "Hinata_**-chan**_ hebat loh.. Naruto_**-kun**_ juga.. Fugaku_**-kun**_ juga.." *tersenyum*

_**Blush.**_

Fugaku langsung blushing mendengar namanya disebut oleh Kushina.

Minato: "Ah.. Hmm.. Boleh kami membantu?"

Hinata: "dengan senang hati.. Silahkan.."

.

Minato & Sasuke mulai bekerja. Minato membuat musik dari sumpit-sumpit yang ia ketukkan ke gelas kaca, panci, dan lain-lain.. Ia memutari dapur dengan membuat suara-suara itu.. Tidak lama setelah musik dibunyikan, Sasuke mulai rap-nya lagi.. Lalu, Kushina memberanikan dirinya untuk menyanyi beberapa baris lagu setelah Sasuke selesai rap.. 6 anak itu menikmati waktunya.. Ada adegan Fugaku bermain-main pisau; ia memainkan-nya seperti badut dalam sirkus yang melempar dan menangkap bola dengan kedua tangan-nya.. Hinata beraksi dengan wajan, panci, sutil dan sendok sup-nya.. Sedangkan Naruto berputar-putar memunguti sampah (?).

Semua sudah selesai dan ke-6 anak membawa-nya ke meja makan... Baru saja Kushina & Hinata mau memanggil Sakura & Mikoto, mereka berdua (Mikoto + Sakura) sudah datang sendiri... Mikoto & Sakura kaget ketika melihat banyak makanan sudah tersedia dan masih panas diatas meja makan. Ke-6 anak itu hanya bisa tertawa-tawa..

Setelah semua-nya sarapan, 8 anak itu masih duduk di meja makan karena hanya itu tempat yang ada 8 kursi.. Mereka semua terdiam dan terlihat berpikir.. Tidak ada yang membuka suara sampai tiba-tiba petir dari luar mengagetkan mereka... Petir, tanda bahwa ada hujan deras sedang terjadi di luar rumah tersebut..

Suara petir menggelegar bagaikan suara teriakan raja langit yang marah pada umat manusia. Semua orang langsung telonjak kaget kecuali Fugaku yang cuek sekali.

.

Minato: "Wah.. Hujan badai..."

Sakura: "Wuh.. Sepertinya hujan kali ini sangat deras.. Awan hitam-nya tak ada hentinya menurunkan hujan.."

Mikoto: "Hum.. Sepertinya sudah lama aku tidak bermain hujan-hujan'an.." #plak

Kushina: "Kyaa! Mikoto_**-chan**_! Dengar kau yah! Kalau kau sampai berani bermain hujan-hujan'an lagi, _**onee-chan**_ tidak akan mempedulikan kau lagi!" *tampang serius*

*Mikoto langsung menunduk sedih, padahal tadi ia sudah terlanjur sangat senang*

Minato, Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura, Hinata tertawa melihat adegan _**sister-ship**_ tersebut. Sedangkan, Fugaku masih betah dengan gaya cuek'nya. Ckckck, mungkin dia benar-benar es berjalan.

.

Sasuke: "Jadi.. Paling tidak kita harus keluar dari sini..."

Sakura: "Tapi si Ciel itu bilang hanya ada 1 orang yang bisa keluar..."

Minato: "aku tidak peduli.. Pokok'nya kita semua harus bisa keluar.."

.

.

.

Viona: Chap 2-nya sampai sini dulu yah.. Author sudah kehabisan kata2.. Beberapa keahlian2 disini merupakan ide2 author *nyengir gaje* #plak | Thank you for reading! Please REVIEW!

Ehm ehm... Maaf, kalau author Vanny nyasar di chapnya author Viona (?). Vanny cuma mau bales review yang masuk di ch 1 aja *nyengir kayak Viona*

_**Viona Zhang: hish, yang ini gak usah dibales (?) #ditabok**_

_**Syalala Lala: wah, seram kah? Rencananya di chap-chap depan malahan akan author kasih gore loh #plak #gubrak**_

_**Hmm.. Memang. Karena kelebihan Mikoto itu memang "kepintaran". kalau Hinata memasak, Kushina menyanyi, Minato main musik, Fugaku hal memotong, membobol, dan pokoknya gitulah (?)**_

_**Wah, reader-san fannya FugaMiko? Vanny juga lo ^^ meskipun di anime aslinya tampang Fugaku rada gimana :P tapi kalau nulis fict entah kenapa respon langsung berubah jadi Sasuke :D kalau Mikoto mah di animenya memang cantik ;) arigatou gozaimashu sudah read and review *sujud***_

_**Hamano Seulrin: hahaha iya, ide ini terlintas begitu saja di otak kedua author :D umurnya di campur-campur tuh karena... Rahasia! Vanny gak mau kasih tau #plak dan untuk Naruto - Kushina itu, karena Author gak apal nama-nama yang se-angkatan sama MinaKushi itu siapa... Jadi ya begitulah akhirnya :D tapi namanya kan ya fanfiction ;)**_

_**Untuk Typo, memang author Viona Zhang di ch 1 sudah menjamin bahwa tidak ada Typo, karena sebelum ku publish sudah di koreksi terlebih dahulu oleh author Viona Zhang dan kalau soal bahasanya mudah dimengerti itu... Arigatou gozaimashu! Author anggap itu pujian ^^**_

_**Untuk maksud dari lukisan itu akan dijelaskan di chap-chap berikutnya. Jadi tetap ikutin ya perkembangan fict ini ya ;) arigatou gozaimashu untuk supportnya.. Arigatou gozaimashu juga sudah merealakan waktu untuk read and review**_

_**Kuro Tenma: hmm... Untuk Mikoto itu author buat karakternya itu pemalu & penakut di depan orang yang belum dikenal. Tapi sebenernya dia itu punya sikap yang seperti itulah kalau di dekat orang yang sudah dikenalnya. Alasan kenapa dia paling mengerti (*read: paling pintar) akan dijelaskan di chap-chap berikutnya :)**_

_**Arigatou gozaimashu sudah baca dan review *sujud***_

And thank you for all the silent reader.__

Okey, sekian.. Jaa ne~


	3. Chapter 3

**Those Stars Are Still Shining**

**Chapter 3**

**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, but this fict belongs to Viona Zhang and Vanny Zhang**

**Rated: T+**

**Genres: Romance, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Drama**

**Warning: OC, OOC, REVERSE HAREM, author masukin 2 chara Kuroshitsuji sebagai figuran, Typos bertebaran, alur ngebut, dsb**

_**(A/N: Hai.. Disini author Vanny Zhang! :D chap ini ditulis oleh author Vanny Zhang lo..)**_

_**HAPPY READING!**_

Badai yang disertai hujan deras dan angin kecang itu tak kunjung berhenti juga. Kilat dan petir terus menyambar-nyambar membuat 8 orang anak itu sedikit merasa ketakutan dalam hati mereka.

"Ku-Kushina _**onee-san**_... Aku takut!" Kata Mikoto sambil mengenggam erat tangan Kushina.

"_**Daijoubu ne**_ Mikoto_**-chan**_.. Disini ada _**onee-san**_!" Kata Kushina sambil membelai rambut hitam Mikoto.

_**'Huuhh.. Gitu tadi katanya mau main hujan-hujanan.**_' Kata Kushina dalam hati.

"Mikoto_**-chan**_ takut petir ya?" Tanya Minato lembut. Mikoto hanya mengangguk pelan.

Setelah itu, suasana menjadi hening. Semua sibuk dalam ketakutan mereka. Sampai tiba-tiba Sakura memecah keheningan...

"Hei, _**Minna**_! Tadi, aku menemukan sesuatu di kamarku." Kata Sakura sambil merogoh sakunya. Lalu ia mengeluarkan sebuah benda berbentuk bulat kecil dari sakunya.

Semua pandangan pun langsung tertuju pada benda kecil tersebut, termasuk Mikoto tentunya.

"Bo-bolehkah aku melihatnya lebih dekat lagi?" Tanya Mikoto lirih.

"Silahkan!" Kata Sakura sambil menyerahkan benda tersebut pada Mikoto. Mata _**onyx**_ Mikoto memandangi benda tersebut dengan _**intens**_. Kemudian ia membau benda tersebut.

"Se-sepertinya ini adalah bom asap." kata Mikoto.

"Bom asap?" Hinata menaikan sebelah alisnya mendengar itu. Mikoto hanya mengangguk, kemudian ia melempar benda tersebut. Dan benar saja, ketika benda tersebut bertabrakan dengan lantai, benda tersebut langsung mengeluarkan asap.

"Wah, _**sugoi**_.. Darimana kau tahu?" Kata Sakura kagum.

"Mmm.. Dulu aku pernah membacanya di buku." Jawab Mikoto.

**~Mikoto's PoV**

**~Flashback: ON**

Dahulu, sebelum aku bertemu Kushina _**onee-san**_ aku adalah anak angkat sebuah keluarga perampok yang tinggal di padang gurun. Disana juga ada perampok-perampok lainnya sehingga daerah tersebut biasa dipanggil desa perampok dan ketua dari desa tersebut adalah ayahku. Ia memiliki kepribadian yang keras dan selalu menepati apa yang ia katakan. Ia tidak memperbolehkanku untuk keluar dari padang gurun dan mengurungku di rumah serta memberiku peraturan yang sangat ketat.

Pernah sekali, aku melanggar perintahnya dan ia langsung memukuliku menggunakan cambuknya.

_**Sakit. Perih.**_ Itulah yang kurasakan saat itu. Namun, berbeda dengan _**otou-san**_ ku... _**Okaa-san **_ku adalah orang yang sabar dan baik hati. Ia mengobati luka-lukaku dengan sabar dan lembut. Terkadang, _**okaa-san **_juga menceritakan kehidupan dunia luar yang sangat menyenangkan.

.

.

Selain _**okaa-san**_ yang baik, aku juga memiliki _**onii-san**_ yang baik. Ia merupakan anak kandung dari kedua orang tuaku. Namanya Arashi. Ia adalah orang yang tampan, ia juga mewarisi sikap _**okaa-san**_ yang sabar dan lembut. Bahkan aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana _**onii-san**_ bisa merampok bersama _**otou-san **_di dunia luar sana. Namun, aku tidak terlalu peduli dengan itu... Karena, setiap pulang dari dunia luar sana _**onii-san **_akan langsung mengunjungiku dan memberikanku buku-buku.

Ia memberiku _**manga**_, novel, majalah, koran, dan lainnya. Aku sangat menyayangi Arashi _**onii-san**_. Arashi _**onii-san**_ juga sering menceritakan padaku tentang dunia luar. Tentang bagaimana rasa makanan dunia luar. Tentang teknologi dunia luar yang sangat maju. Aku sangat iri mendengarnya. Aku ingin sekali keluar dari kurungan ini. Namun, aku juga tidak sampai hati untuk meninggalkan keluargaku ini. Tidak peduli seberapa menyenangkannya dunia luar, aku lebih bahagia bersama keluargaku ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Namun, tiba-tiba pada suatu hari, segerombol orang datang menyerbu desa perampok ini. Satu-persatu perampok meninggal dengan cara yang cukup sadis. Aku yang saat itu masih kecil hanya bisa melihat saja dan mengikuti perintah kedua orang tua-ku.

Ayahku memasukanku ke dalam sebuah lemari dan menyuruhku menutup mata sambil menghitung sampai 10. Aku hanya mengangguk menuruti perintahnya.

_**Ichi**_

_**Ni**_

_**San**_

"Aghhh.." Aku mendengar suara rintihan kesakitan _**otou-san**_. Namun, aku tetap menghitung menuruti perintah _**otou-san**_.

_**Si**_

_**Go**_

"Aghh.. _**Okaa-san**_, cepat lari!" Kali ini, aku mendengar suara teriakan Arashi _**onii-san**_ yang terdengar menahan sakit. Setelah itu aku mendengar suara teriakan _**okaa-san**_ memanggil nama Arashi _**onii-san**_. Namun, aku tetap tidak berhenti menghitung. _**Jika aku berhenti menghitung, nanti otou-san akan memukulku lagi**_. Itulah yang ada di kepalaku saat itu.

_**Roku**_

_**Shichi**_

"Agggghhhh..." Aku mendengar suara rintihan _**okaa-san**_. Ia terdengar sangat menderita. Namun, aku tetap tidak berhenti menghitung.

_**Hachi**_

_**Kyuu**_

Akhirnya, karena penasaran aku mencoba mengintip dari balik lemari. Aku langsung tersentak kaget melihat 3 mayat yang sudah bersimpah darah beserta 7 orang lelaki dewasa yang membawa pedang.

"Hei, ada orang di lemari tersebut!" Kata seorang dari mereka. Aku langsung merasa ketakutan saat itu. Tanganku terasa lemas, bibirku bergetar, dan aku langsung duduk sambil memeluk lututku dalam lemari. Air mata juga mengalir dari mataku karena kehilangan keluarga yang kucintai. Sangat sesak rasanya.. Aku tak bisa menahan air mata ini.

_**Juu**_

Tepat ketika aku mengatakan hitungan kesepuluh, orang-orang tersebut langsung membuka pintu lemari.

"Ahhh.. Seorang gadis kecil. Apa kau mengenal mereka?" Tanya salah satu orang tersebut sambil menunjuk mayat_** otou-san, okaa-san**_, dan Arashi _**onii-san**_. Aku hanya menggeleng lemah karena ketakutan.

"Apa kau tahanan mereka?" Tanya orang tersebut lagi. Aku mengangguk dengan bibir bergetar. _**Aku harus hidup**_. Saat itu, hanya kalimat itu yang berputar di kepalaku. Bagaimana pun caranya, aku harus hidup. Tidak peduli jika aku harus berbohong pada mereka.

Kemudian orang yang menanyaiku tadi menggendong tubuh mungilku dan membawaku keluar dari rumah tersebut.

Sebelum aku benar-benar keluar dari rumah tersebut, aku menoleh ke tubuh Arashi _**onii-san**_. Dan kulihat ternyata ia belum meninggal. Ia tersenyum tulus padaku untuk yang terakhir kalinya dan kemudian ia menutup matanya untuk selamanya.

_**Tes. Tes. Tes. Gomen ne... Arashi onii-san..**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah itu, orang-orang itu membawaku entah kemana dan mengecek DNA ku. Karena aku memang bukan keluarga kandung mereka, hasilnya pun _**negative**_. Aku diijinkan untuk tetap hidup dan dianggap sebagai tahanan dari para perampok tersebut. Kemudian, mereka membawaku ke panti asuhan dan disanalah aku bertemu Kushina _**onee-san**_.

**~End Of Mikoto's PoV**

**~Flashback: OFF**

"Ah, _**gomen**_.. Aku jadi bercerita." Kata Mikoto sambil menundukan kepalanya.

"_**Daijoubu ne**_.. Mikoto_**-chan**_ adalah gadis yang kuat ya!" Kata Minato lembut. Mikoto tidak menjawab, ia hanya menundukan kepalanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pagi ini adalah pagi yang sejuk. Matahari bersinar tidak terlalu terik. Bunga-bunga masih basah karena kemarin malam diguyur air hujan. Jalanan pun masih terlihat basah karena hujan semalam.

"Huaaa..." Mikoto menguap lebar sambil merenggangkan otot-otot tangannya.

"_**Ohayou.**_" Sapa Mikoto pada Kushina yang sudah bangun sedari tadi.

"_**Ohayou.**_" Balas Kushina ramah.

Mikoto pun memutuskan untuk keluar kamar tanpa mempedulikan penampilannya yang masih tampak berantakan. Ia melihat melalu jendela bunga-bunga yang bermekaran dengan indahnya. Ada bunga _**lily**_ putih, bunga mawar, bunga Anggrek, bunga _**Erica**_, oh dan jangan lupakan bunga yang khas dengan Jepang ini.. bunga Sakura. Sungguh sangat indah.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" Tanya Fugaku yang tiba-tiba datang menghampiri Mikoto.

"A-ah, aku sedang melihat bunga-bunga yang indah." Jawab Mikoto.

"Ohh.. Kenapa kau tidak melihatnya lebih dekat saja?" Kata Fugaku dengan nada santai.

"A-apa maksud Fugaku_**-kun**_?" Tanya Mikoto sambil menaikan sebelah alisnya, bingung. Perasaan ia sudah memandangnya sangat dekat. Bahkan tadi mukanya pun ia tempelkan ke kaca jendela (?).

Tiba-tiba Fugaku menggandeng tangan Mikoto dan membawa Mikoto ke sebuah pintu yang letaknya tidak terlalu jauh dari jendela tadi, kemudian Fugaku membuka pintu tersebut.

Seketika mata Mikoto langsung berbinar-binar bagaikan menemukan harta karun. Tanpa ba bi bu, Mikoto langsung masuk ke tempat yang tidak lain adalah taman yang tadi Mikoto lihat tersebut. Tetapi jangan salah, meskipun akses ke taman tersebut dibuka, namun taman tersebut dikelilingi oleh tembok beton yang cukup tinggi. Jadi, jangan harap untuk kabur dari situ jika tidak ingin kehilangan nyawa.

Semerbak aroma bunga yang harum langsung menusuk indra penciuman Mikoto ketika Mikoto masuk ke taman tersebut. Fugaku hanya tersenyum kecil dan ikut masuk ke dalam taman tersebut.

Tembok beton yang cukup tinggi tersebut, dilubangi kecil-kecil untuk akses sinar matahari ke taman tersebut.

Mikoto dan Fugaku pun duduk di bawah pohon Sakura yang sedang bermekaran dengan indahnya. Semerbak wangi bunga Sakura yang juga bercampur dengan bunga-bunga di sekitarnya menusuk indra penciuman mereka seakan-akan membuat mereka mabuk.

"Wah, sangat indah. Ini seperti surga.." Kata Mikoto kagum.

"Kau tahu sebuah pepatah tentang bunga _**Erica**_ dan bunga Sakura?" Tanya Fugaku.

"_**Erica no hana no hanakotoba wa kodoku, demo sakura no hana no hanakotoba wa eien ni anata no tomo ni**_ (bunga Erica dalam bahasa bunga berarti kesepian, tetapi bunga Sakura dalam bahasa bunga berarti selamanya bersamamu)" jawab Mikoto tanpa ragu.

"Ya.. Aku heran dengan kalimat tersebut. Arti kedua bunga tersebut sama sekali tidak nyambung." Kata Fugaku.

"Tidak juga. Bunga_** Erica**_, bunga yang biasanya digunakan untuk menghiasi peti mati memiliki arti kesepian. Itu mengandung arti bahwa saat kita dilahirkan di dunia ini sendiri, maka kita juga sudah ditakdirkan meninggalkan dunia ini sendiri. Sedangkan bunga Sakura memiliki arti selamanya bersamamu. Namun, arti sebenarnya dari selamanya bersamamu adalah kematian. Bunga Sakura juga sering diibaratkan sebagai kehidupan manusia yang berlalu begitu cepat. Jadi, keduanya sama-sama menggandung arti kematian." Kata Mikoto menjelaskan.

"Mana mungkin arti selamanya bersamamu adalah kematian?"

"Coba kau pikirkan, mana mungkin di dunia yang bersifat fana ini ada kata selamanya? Hanya ada satu hal saja yang bersifat selamanya, hal yang merupakan sebuah fakta yang tak dapat berubah sampai kapanpun juga... _**Kematian.**_" Jelas Mikoto tanpa memandang Fugaku. Mata Fugaku langsung membulat dengan sukses mendengar kesimpulan Mikoto tersebut.

"Mikoto_**-chan sugoi ne**_.." Kata Fugaku kagum.

"Ti-tidak kok." Kata Mikoto sambil tersipu malu. Kemudian mereka berdua menikmati semilir angin musim semi yang menerpa mereka serta aroma bunga-bunga disana selama beberapa saat...

.

.

.

**~Sementara itu, di dalam rumah...**

Tanpa sengaja, Minato menemukan sebuah piano tua yang berada di salah satu ruangan rumah mewah tersebut.

Minato pun memutuskan untuk memainkannya. Minato memainkan piano tersebut dengan lincah. Jari-jemarinya menari-nari di atas tuts tuts piano dengan sangat lincah membuat piano tersebut menghasilkan alunan nada-nada yang merdu.

Kushina yang mendengar itu, mulai tertarik dengan asal suara tersebut. Kushina pun memutuskan untuk mendatangi asal suara tersebut yang tidak lain adalah Minato yang sedang bermain piano.

"Wah.. Hebat sekali!" Kata Kushina kagum.

Mendengar suara yang sangat familiar di telinganya, Minato menghentikan permainannya.

"E-eh? Tidak kok. Aku hanya mencoba saja." Jawab Minato sambil menggaruk kepala belakangnya yang tidak gatal.

"Umm.. Kushina_**-chan**_pandai menyanyi bukan? Bagaimana jika aku memainkan piano dan Kushina_**-chan **_menyanyi?"

"Baiklah."

_**Tenjou-ura no semai chiisana heya**_

_**Soko ni wa dare mo otozureta koto wa nai**_

_**Kodoku na sekai no mannaka de sotto**_

_**Shiawase o yumemite'ru hakanai shoujo**_

Kushina menyanyi lagu _**Mahou No Kagami **_dengan suara indahnya serta diiringi oleh alunan merdu piano dari Minato.

Dan pada bagian selanjutnya, tiba-tiba Minato ikut bernyanyi, menjadi Tenor bagaikan Kagamine Rin dan Kagamine Len. Sungguh sangat indah.

_**Aru hi no koto desu furuboketa kagami ni**_

_**Totsuzen utsutta shounen no sugata**_

_**Mahoutsukai to nanotta sono hito wa**_

_**Watashi ni sokkuri na egao de warau**_

_**Mawarihajimeta unmei kawaridasu nichijou**_

_**Hajimete dekita "tomodachi" tte yonde ii no!?**_

_**Tomadoinagara kagami-goshi **_

_**kasaneta shunkan ni**_

_**Hajimaru mahou no jikan "namae o yonde?"**_

_**Fureta sono te kara tsutawaru kimi no koe**_

_**Atatakakute fui ni namida ga kobore ochita**_

_**Kono mama de zutto nigitte'te ii no?**_

_**Sabashii sekai de hitori zutto zutto, matte ita**_

_**Kagami no mukou no yasashii te**_

Minato dan Kushina menynayikan lagu bertemu gadis kesepian yang bertemu seorang penyihir itu dengan sangat indah. Sampai-sampai membuat semua orang yang berada di rumah (termasuk Fugaku dan Mikoto) mendatangi mereka berdua sambil bertepuk tangan.

"Hebat! Minato_**-kun**_ dan Kushina_**-chan**_ benar-benar keren.." Kata Hinata kagum.

"A-ah, tidak kok." Jawab Kushina sambil tersipu malu..

"Jika dilihat-lihat Kushina_**-chan **_dan Minato_**-kun **_sangat cocok ya." Kata Sakura membuat kedua orang yang disebut namanya bertambah malu.

Namun, diam-diam Naruto, Sasuke, dan Fugaku tampak tak suka dengan hal itu.

**.**

**.**

Tiba-tiba, angin dingin masuk melalui celah-celah di ruangan itu membuat bulu kuduk kedelapan anak tersebut berdiri. Semua langsung berhenti berbicara dan berusaha melindungi tubuh mereka sebisa mungkin.

Naruto melepas jaket yang dipakainya dan memakaikannya pada Hinata yang sedang berusaha melindungi tubuhnya dari angin dingin.

"_**Arigatou**_.." Kata Hinata pada Naruto. Naruto hanya membalas dengan cengiran khasnya.

_**'Firasat apa ini?'**_

"Mikoto_**-chan**_, sepertinya cuaca sedang buruk. Cepatlah masuk ke kamarmu!" Kata Fugaku. Mikoto hanya mengangguk dan menuruti perintah Fugaku. Setelah itu, semuanya pun juga kembali ke kamar masing-masing.

**~Sementara itu di suatu tempat..**

"Aaahh.. Membosankan. Aku tidak menyukai permainan yang membosankan, kau tahukan Sebastian!?__Ini perintah Sebastian, buat permainan ini menjadi lebih seru!" Kata Ciel yang sedang duduk di kursi bak seorang raja sambil menyilangkan kakinya dengan santai.

"_**Yes, my Lord**_." Kata Sebastian sambil menundukan badannya. Namun, Sebastian juga tampak menyeringai, membuat deretan gigi tajamnya tampak.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~Di kamar Kushina dan Mikoto...**

Kushina sedang memandangi keadaan luar dari jendelanya yang menghadap sebuah lapangan luas yang kosong dengan langit berwarna biru cerah di atasnya. Matahari tidak bersinar, karena tertutup awan tebal. Mata _**violet**_nya terus memandang langit yang sewarna dengan mata Minato itu.

_**'Kuharap firasatku ini salah.'**_ Batin Kushina.

"Ada apa, Kushina _**onee-san**_?" Tanya Mikoto sambil mendatangi Kushina dan ikut memandang langit.

"Langitnya sangat cerah." Jawab Kushina tanpa memandang Mikoto.

"Terlalu cerah kan? Aku juga penasaran. Padahal matahari sudah tertutup awan dan angin dingin juga sudah datang dan menerpa kita." Kata Mikoto dengan nada tenang, namun wajahnya menampakan raut khawatir.

***TBC***

_**Gomen ne**_, kalau lama updatenya , author Vanny Zhang sedang sibuk, gara-gara kurikulumnya diganti jadi KTSP lagi (hah?)

_**Reader: hishh~ katanya gampangan KTSP?**_

_**Vanny: ehehehehe...**_

_**Reader: alesan mulu lu thor!**_

Oh iya, _**gomen ne**_ kalau SebasCiel itu rasanya terlalu mendominasi cerita. Tapi ya memang itu karakter mereka #plak soalnya, author males bikin OC #ditabok..

Oh iya, di chap ini kelihatannya FugaMiko lebih banyak dari MinaKushi ya? Hehehe.. Bagi fans MinaKushi, tenang aja! Vanny juga fansnya MinaKushi kok, jadi pasti ada.. #plak terus juga ada NaruHina dan SasuSaku juga :D. Udahlah, pokoknya terus ikutin ya! _**Jaa ne.**_. _**MIND TO REVIEW?**_

Oh iya, ini balasan review dari author Viona Zhang ya:

_**To Syalala Lala: imajinasi-mu jalan yah pas baca fict ini #disepak yah.. Bukan gore sih lebih tepatnya.. Melainkan adalah... *krik krik krik* tunggu aja deh! #ditabok**_

_**To sebut aja ipul: Makasih pujian-nya :D hahaha... Ikut2 gambar? Wauw.. *pensive* #plak mau tanya apa hayo? :p yah.. Ini sudah update :D makasih dah review ;)**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Those Stars Are Still Shining**

**Chapter 4**

**Typed by Viona Zhang**

**Indonesian Version**

**Characters are taken from Naruto**

**Pairings: MinaKushi, FugaMiko, SasuSaku, NaruHina**

**Genres: Romance, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Comedy**

**Notes:** Chapter ini dibuat oleh author Viona Zhang yah.. *meringis gaje* | selamat membaca! #plak

_*skip time*_

Terlihat Hinata dan Sakura tengah duduk2 di ruang tamu rumah tersebut.. Mereka sedang sibuk masing2.. Hinata sedang membaca majalah resep makanan dan Sakura sedang membuat sesuatu dari berbagai macam kain-kain, benang, jarum, dll.. Sampai, Naruto dan Sasuke datang secara diam-diam.. Sasuke mengagetkan Sakura dengan cara menepuk bahu Sakura.. Naruto menutup mata Hinata..

.

Sasuke: "Ba!" *menepuk bahu Sakura*

*Sakura kaget bin shock, jantung'nya hampir berhenti berdetak (?); jari'nya tertusuk jarum dan berdarah*

Naruto: "Coba tebak siapa aku!" *nada jahil*

Hinata: "Um... Aku tak tahu.."

Sasuke: "Sudahlah Naruto Uzumaki.. Kau itu.."

Hinata: "oh! Naruto-kun yah!"

Naruto: "Ah! Sasuke ini!" *melepaskan kedua tangan'nya dari mata Hinata*

Sakura: "Awh.." *melihati jarinya*

Sasuke: "Ah! Aku melukai'mu?" (Viona: masi nanya...) #gubrak

Sakura: "Ah tidak.. Hanya luka kecil.. Uwh.."

Setelah itu, suasana menjadi hening.

Sasuke: "Berikan jari'mu padaku.."

Sakura: "Buat?" *menyerahkan jari'nya*

Sasuke mengulum jari Sakura yang terluka; menghisap darah Sakura (Viona: vampir!) #plak (Sasuke: cerewet luh thor!)

Sakura: "egh.. Kau..." *blushing*

Sasuke masih mengulum jari Sakura dengan tampang serius ala Karry Wang Jun Kai.

Hinata: "egh.. Aku akan mencari kotak obat!" *segera pergi*

Naruto: "Wei! Aku ikut!" *berlari secepat kilat pula*

Naruto dan Hinata meninggalkan Sasuke dan Sakura berdua, membuat muka Sakura bertambah merah.

Setelah, cukup lama Sasuke mengembalikan jari Sakura. #plak

Sasuke: "oh maaf.. Terlalu lama yah.."

Sakura: "Egh.. Ti-tidak apa-apa.." *blushing*

Secara tidak disadari, muka Sasuke ternyata juga memerah. Sedangkan, Naruto dan Hinata masih belum kembali.

Sasuke: "Wei! Yang merasa bernama Naruto dan Hinata! Cepatlah kembali!"

Naruto: "Baik! Segera!" *teriak dari ujung sana*

Sasuke: "dasar anak itu..." *menggerutu*

Sakura masih terdiam & blushing

Sasuke: "Sa-Sakura...?"

Sakura masih terdiam.. (Viona: melamun kaleee..) #plak

Sasuke: "Sakura..." *melambai-lambaikan tangan'nya didepan muka Sakura*

Sakura: "Ah egh.. Iya...?"

Sasuke: "Kau tak apa?"

Sakura: "Egh iya.. Aku baik-baik saja.."

(Author: bo'ong lu! Dosa'lu nambah lo nanti. Kayak... *lirik author satunya* #plak

Sakura: cerewet lu thor! Cepet lanjut sana!)

Sasuke: "Kau... Yakin kau baik-baik saja?" *tampang khawatir*

Sakura: "Egh.. Iya aku sangat baik.. Kenapa memang'nya?" *muka semerah tomat*

Sasuke: "Muka-mu..."

Sakura: "Mu-muka'ku? Muka'ku kenapa?"

Sasuke: "Muka'mu... Merah... Sekali..." #plak

Sakura: "uapah?! I-iyakah?!"

Sasuke: "Sangat.. Merah.. Sekali.." #plak

*Sakura speechless*

.

**Sakura PoV~**

'Uapah?! Muka'ku merah?! Kenapa mukaku merah?! Apa jangan-jangan... Ah tidak mungkin!'

_FLASHBACK: ON_

Sakura tengah membaca sebuah novel gaje kepunyaan sepupu'nya.. Ia membaca'nya di kasur empuk'nya.. Ia membaca sambil mendengarkan musik, jadi agak tidak konsen pada buku'nya.. Tetapi, matanya terbuka lebar saat melihat sebuah kalimat.

"Bila mukamu memerah, bahkan semerah tomat, dan kau sedang berada bersama seorang laki-laki.. Dan dalam hati'mu selalu ingin bersama'nya.. Dan jantung'mu seperti berdetak 10x lebih cepat.. itu tanda'nya kau menyukai laki-laki tersebut..."

'WHUTT?! Apa-apaan nih novel?' Batin Sakura

_FLASHBACK: OFF_

**Sakura PoV end~**

.

Naruto dan Hinata kembali.. Hinata membawa kotak obat'nya.. Dan Naruto kembali dengan tangan kosong (?).. Hinata menyerahkan kotak obat'nya pada Sasuke yang sudah menunggu lama...

.

Hinata: "ini..."

Sasuke: "hmm..." *aura dingin*

Naruto hanya bersenandung ria.

Sasuke: "Woi Naruto.. Kau tak membawa apa-apa kah?" *aura dingin*

Naruto: "Ti-tidak.." *muka lugu*

Sasuke: "Setidaknya bawakan sebaskom air bersih la!"

Mendengar itu, Naruto pun segera pergi mengambil sebaskom air bersih karena ia sudah takut jika Sasuke begitu. Hinata hanya bisa cekikikan dalam hati.

Tak berapa lama, Naruto kembali dengan baskom berisi setengah air bersih.

Naruto: "ini air bersih'nya.." *menaruh'nya di meja*

Sasuke melirik Naruto dengan tatapan sinis ala Karry Wang Jun Kai #gubrak

Naruto sebagai objek menderita (#PengaruhBI) langsung merinding karena hal itu.

Sakura: "Egh.. Biarkan aku sendiri saja.." *ragu-ragu*

Sasuke: "Eits.. Karena akulah yang membuat jarimu begitu, maka harus akulah yang bertanggung jawab.." *nada bicara persis seperti Karry Wang Jun Kai* (readers: kenapa gak sekalian aja kalau Sasuke diubah jadi Karry!?)

Sakura hanya bisa diam, sementara Hinata cekikikan dalam hati. Sedangkan, Naruto sekali bercekikik, langsung mendapat sepasang lirikan sinis dari Sasuke.

**-Pada saat waktu luang..**

Waktu luang ini dihabiskan ke-8 anak dengan membagi diri mereka menjadi 4 kelompok.. Minato dan Kushina, Fugaku dan Mikoto, Sasuke dan Sakura, Naruto dan Hinata.. Sekarang akan kita bahas Naruto dan Hinata..

Mereka berdua sekarang berada di dapur dan menyiapkan cemilan sore.. Hinata memanggang kue! Resep'nya baru ia dapatkan tadi saat membaca di ruang tamu.. Kelihatan'nya lezat~~

.

Naruto: "Wauw! Aku mau coba!

Hinata: "ini..." *mengambilkan sepotong untuk Naruto*

(Author: eh! Mestinya gua dulu dong yang dikasih! | Naruto: cerewet luh thor! Cepet lanjut sana! #ditabok | author: ugh..)

Hinata: "Bagaimana rasanya...?"

Naruto: "Rasanya... LUAR BIASA!"

Hinata: "Luar biasa apa?" *muka lugu*

Naruto: "LUAR BIASA ENAK!"

Hinata hanya tersenyum manis mendengar pujian Naruto. Naruto yang melihat senyuman Hinata yang baginya lebih manis dari permen kapas itu pun langsung terpaku.

Hinata: "Baguslah kalau Naruto-kun suka.."

Naruto: "Egh.. Oh ya..." *melanjutkan makan'nya*

Hinata: "Mu-muka'mu kenapa, Naruto-kun?" *cemas*

Naruto: "Mu-muka'ku? Kenapa emang'nya?"

Hinata: "Apa kau sakit?"

Naruto: "heh? Maksud'mu? Aku ini bertubuh sehat ya.. Menghina kau.."

Hinata: "Bukan maksudku begitu.. Hanya saja..."

Naruto: "Hanya saja apa?"

Hinata: "muka'mu merah, Naruto-kun.."

Naruto: "uapah?! Iyakah?!"

Hinata: "I-iya... Kau demam'kah?"

Naruto: "aku sehat 100% Hinata!"

Hinata: "Trus kok muka'mu bisa merah? Merah banget lagi.. Kayak lobster rebus.." *muka lugu*

Naruto: "Pegang ini..." *memberikan Hinata piring kue'nya lalu berlari secepat kilat ke kamarnya dan berkaca*

Hinata: "Eh?" *bingung*

**~Kamar Naruto~**

Naruto bercermin... Ia menggerutu sendiri..

.

Naruto: "ugh.. Kenapa muka'ku harus merah seperti lobster rebus didepan Hinata? Kenapa tidak didepan Kushina saja..."

.

Naruto terus menerus bercermin dan menggerutu..

.

Naruto: "Wah.. Apa aku tidak berjodoh dengan Kushina? Jangan-jangan.. Apa yang terjadi pada kakek terjadi padaku juga? Tapi.. Mungkinkah?"

_FLASHBACK: ON_

Naruto sedang duduk bersama dengan kakek'nya didekat perapian.. Kakek'nya duduk di kursi goyang dan Naruto duduk dilantai.. Naruto iseng2 bertanya..

.

Naruto: "Kek.. Dulu waktu kakek masih muda, kenapa memilih nenek?"

Kakek: "Kamu tidak tahu yah.. Nenek'mu itu adalah wanita tercantik yang kakek pernah temui.. Ia baik, lembut, pintar pula.. Terlalu sempurna.. Bahkan banyak laki-laki yang suka padanya.. Tetapi, ia memilih kakek.."

Naruto: "Wah.. Berarti kakek orang yang beruntung dong!"

Kakek: "Tentu la.. Dan kakek yakin kau pasti juga cucu kakek yang beruntung.."

Naruto: "Umm, kek.. Waktu nenek memilih untuk menikah dengan kakek, bagaimana ekspresi kakek?"

Kakek: "Waktu itu.. Ah.. Iya.. Kata nenek, saat kakek dipilih, muka kakek seperti lobster rebus.. Hahaha"

Naruto: "hah? Lo-lobster rebus?"

Kakek: "Maksud'nya merah banget gitu.."

Naruto: "Kok bisa?"

Kakek: "Biasanya muka orang akan menjadi merah sekali ketika berhadapan dengan orang yang disukai'nya.."

_FLASHBACK: OFF_

Naruto: "Gilak! Masakah?" *merenung diatas kasur*

**Naruto POV~**

'Humm.. Kalau dilihat-lihat sih.. Hinata itu juga tidak buruk.. Dia tidak kalah cantik dan baik dari Kushina.. Pintar masak.. Lembut.. Senyum'nya manis.. Lucu lagi.. Hahaha.. Kalau dilihat-lihat nih.. Kushina tidak cocok dengan'ku.. Dia terlalu sempurna.. Dan aku tidak sepadan dengan'nya.. Ia itu cocok'nya sama Minato.. Lain hal'nya dengan Hinata.. Gadis yang begitu polos dan lembut, susah didapat.. Seharus'nya aku beruntung jika bisa bersama Hinata.. Tapi... Yang bisa keluar dari sini hanyalah satu orang.. Kira-kira siapa ya? Kalau misal'nya Hinata tidak bisa selamat, aku juga tidak akan mau hidup..'

**Naruto POV end~**

Viona: halo! Maaf lama update'nya ya.. Author sibuk sih! #plak

Readers: sok sibuk lu thor! Bilang aja males ngetik!

Viona: eh! Jangan gitu dong! Jahat amat! Banyak bbm masuk nih! Capek kedua jempol'ku ini! *melihati kedua jempol* #plak

Readers: ya abaikan aja semua! #plak

Viona: heh! Jangan dong! Kalian itu -"

Viona: chapter selanjut'nya akan dilanjutkan oleh author Vanny Zhang yah.. Jika mau complain, complain saja padanya! /eh?

**Next on: Chapter 5**

Thank you for reading!

Please REVIEW!

Vanny: halo! Gomen kalau Vanny nyasar lagi (eh?). Untuk kelamaan update, salahkan saja penulis chapter ini! *lirik Viona pakai tatapan horror*

Viona: ehehehehe.. Aku kan orang sibuk! Gak kayak kamu. *nada mengejek*

Vanny: oh iya, author sedikit kecewa karena di chapter sebelumnya hanya ada 1 review, tapi gapapa.. Author tetep akan lanjutkan kok!

Ini balasan review untuk Syala Lala: iya. Banyak FugaMiko-nya chap kemarin. Sebagai gantinya kayaknya chap ini gak ada FugaMiko nya deh #dibakar

Wah, kalau imajinasinya lari, nanti hilang lo (eh?) Hahaha... *keinget sama Spongebob episode imajinasi*

Umm.. Bunga Erica itu dalam hanakotoba (bahasa bunga) memiliki arti kenangan yang menyedihkan (entah aku pernah baca di blog mana), tetapi dalam Kuroshitsuji musical, bunga Erica memiliki arti kodoku (kesepian) :D. Terus, di salah satu lagu thema Kuroshitsuji musical dikatakan bahwa "bunga Erica adalah bunga yang biasanya digunakan untuk menghiasi peti mati" tapi untuk kebenarannya Vanny sendiri juga belum tahu :D

Okey, sekian. Arigatou gozaimashu ya sudah RnR ^^

_**MIND TO REVIEW?**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Those Stars Are Still Shining**

**Chapter 5**

**Author: Vanny Zhang & Viona Zhang**

**Main pairing: MinaKushi, FugaMiko, NaruHina, SasuSaku**

**Genres: Romance, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Humor, Parody**

**Warning! OC (Sebastian & Ciel are from Kuroshitsuji), OOC (I think Sasuke'll be so OOC here :D), Typos, etc**

**A/N: This chapter was written by Vanny Zhang ^^**

_**HAPPY READING!**_

Mereka berdelapan terbagi menjadi 4 kelompok yang terdiri dari Minato dan Kushina, Mikoto dan Fugaku, Naruto dan Hinata, dan Sasuke dan Sakura.

**~Keadaan di tempat Sasuke dan Sakura..**

Sasuke dan Sakura sedang duduk di sebuah sofa yang berada di suatu ruangan rumah itu.

"Huwaaaa... aku bosan _**nee**_, Sasuke_**-kun**_." kata Sakura sambil menguap lebar.

"Hnn? Lalu?" sahut Sasuke datar dengan pandangan yang tetap tertuju pada sebuah majalah yang berada di tangannya.

"Berikan aku sebuah hiburan." kata Sakura sambil memandang Sasuke dengan tatapan anak kecil. Sasuke hanya melirik Sakura sejenak, kemudian ia menghela nafas panjang.

"Baiklah. Apa yang kau mau?" kata Sasuke sambil menutup majalahnya dan memandang Sakura dengan sepasang iris onyx nya yang segelap langit pada malam hari.

"Nyanyikan aku sebuah lagu." kata Sakura sambil memandang Sasuke penuh harap. Sasuke yang melihat itu, kembali mendengus panjang.

"Hnn.. Baiklah." jawab Sasuke dengan ekspresi datar.

_**Kono mama de zutto iraremasu you ni to**_

_**Hoka no dare de mo nai, anata ni negau kara**_

_**Dakara ima sugu ni koko ni ai ni kite**_

_**Sabishikute nemurenai yo yasashiku namae o yonde?**_

_**Itsu de mo, watashi wa matte'ru yo**_

Sakura mengerutkan kening karena Sasuke meloncati cukup banyak lirik dan langsung menyanyikan bagian yang bisa dibilang hampir akhir.

_**Mahou no toki wa hayasugite**_

_**Kodoku no shoujo no yume wa genjitsu ni naru**_

Sampai saat ini, semua yang dinyanyikan Sasuke masih normal saja. Membuat Sakura bertambah heran.

_**Mou ikanakucha, yo! ikanaide what's up? Mahou ga tokete shimau owhh... O-wakare iwanakucha hei, iwanaide man! Onegai dakara yo! nakanaide what's up? ikanaide hand's up!**_

(Sekarang aku harus pergi, _**yo!**_ Jangan pergi _**what's up? **_Jika aku tidak pergi sihir akan lenyap _**owhh...**_ Jadi aku harus mengucapkan selamat tinggal _**hei,**_ jangan ucapkan itu _**man!**_ Kumohon _**yo!**_ Jangan menangis _**what's up?**_ Jangan pergi _**hand's up!**_)

Sakura langsung _**sweatdrop**_ berat mendengar itu. Pasalnya, Sasuke mengubah lagu melo tersebut menjadi rap.

Tangan dan kaki Sasuke terus saja bergerak. Tangannya bergerak-gerak ala rapper profesional, sedangkan kakinya terus saja bergerak lincah di lantai melakukan gerakan dance.

"Sa-Sasuke_**-kun**_... Su-sudah, berhentilah! Apa kau tidak malu?" kata Sakura sambil memandang kanan kiri dengan khawatir. Keringat dingin mengalir dari pelipisnya, takut jika ada orang yang melihat kegilaan Sasuke.

"Hnn.. Bukankah kau yang menyuruhku?" kata Sasuke tetap tanpa ekspresi.

"I-iya tetapi.. Ah, sudahlah! Lupakan saja! Aku sudah tidak bosan." kata Sakura. Sasuke hanya menyeringai kecil mendengar itu.

Tiba-tiba Minato dan Kushina mendatangi mereka. Muka Kushina tampak merah dan terlihat sedikit bekas air mata di iris _**violet**_nya. Sedangkan Minato, bibir atasnya tampak sedikit terluka.

Yap, mereka berdua sehabis tertawa terbahak-bahak. Minato berulang kali mencoba menahan tawa dengan mengigit bibir atasnya, namun ia tetap saja tertawa. Sedangkan Kushina, dengan santainya tertawa tanpa mempedulikan apapun.

"Sasuke_**-kun**_ coba kau nyanyikan lagu ini!" kata Kushina sambil menahan tawa dan menyerahkan secarik kertas pada Sasuke.

Sasuke mengambil kertas itu dari tangan Kushina. Ia memandangi kertas itu sejenak.

"Hnn.. Baiklah." jawab Sasuke membuat Minato dan Kushina kaget bin shock. Namun, Kushina langsung mengubah ekspresi kagetnya menjadi sebuah seringaian sambil berkata, "mulailah!"

_**Yo! What's Up? Lingsir Wengi, Lingsir Wengi sliramu Yeah Tumeking sirno ojo tangi nggonmu guling awas, Yo! aku lagi, lagi bang wingo jin setan, Hey! Kang tak utusi! Dadyo sebarang, man! Wojo lelayu sebet!**_

"Huahahahahahahaha..." Kushina langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak. Minato menutupi mulutnya menggunakan tangan kanannya, berusaha menahan tawanya. Sedangkan Sakura, hanya tertawa hambar melihat Sasuke dipermalukan.

"Sudah." kata Sasuke seusai nge-rap. Kushina hanya mengacungkan jempolnya sambil memegangi perutnya yang terasa sakit karena tertawa.

"Lagu apa itu?" tanya Sakura.

"Umm.. Tidak tahu. Mungkin salah satu negara di Asia Tenggara. Aku menemukannya di perpustakaan rumah ini." jawab Kushina sambil mengusap air mata yang tadi turun dari matanya karena tertawa.

"_**Souka.**_"

Kemudian, mereka berbincang-bincang sambil duduk di sofa ruangan tersebut sambil sesekali tertawa kecil.

**~Sementara itu, di tempat Fugaku dan Mikoto..**

Fugaku dan Mikoto sedang berjalan-jalan mengelilingi rumah dengan keheningan dan kecanggungan yang menyelimuti mereka.

"_**Nee**_.. Fugaku_**-kun**_, bagimu apa hal yang paling berharga?" tanya Mikoto pada Fugaku memecah keheningan dan kecanggungan di antara mereka.

"Hal yang paling berharga?" kata Fugaku sambil menaikan sebelah alisnya. Mikoto hanya membalas dengan sebuah anggukan.

"Um.. Dahulu, saat masih berada di taman kanak-kanak, _**sensei**_ pernah bertanya padaku juga, apa hal yang paling berharga bagiku!?"

"Lalu? Apa yang kau jawab?" tanya Mikoto penasaran.

"Saat itu, aku menjawab bahwa hal yang paling berharga bagiku adalah mainan robotku. Bodoh bukan?" kata Fugaku sambil tersenyum kecil.

Mikoto tidak menanggapi, ia merasa Fugaku masih belum selesai bercerita. Dan betul saja, Fugaku memang belum selesai..

"Sejak orang tua ku meninggal karena kecelakaan naas itu. Aku tahu apa yang paling berharga bagiku, bukanlah robot mainanku, tetapi _**otou-san**_ dan _**okaa-san**_." kata Fugaku sambil tersenyum miris.

"_**Souka.**_" kata Mikoto setelah yakin Fugaku sudah selesai bercerita.

"Kalau kau? Apa harta yang paling berharga bagimu?"

"_**Watashi no ichiban no takaramono?**_ Umm... Mungkin-" belum sempat Mikoto menyelesaikan perkataannya. Tiba-tiba, terdengar sebuah teriakan yang berasal dari ruang makan.

"_**Minna**_, aku sudah selesai membuat makan siang!" teriak Hinata dari ruang makan.

"_**Ha'i**_." terdengar jawaban dari ruang tamu dan perpustakaan (Mikoto dan Fugaku sedang berada di depan perpustakaan).

**-.-.-.-.-**

_**Greetttt.**_ Terdengar suara kursi-kursi yang bergesekan dengan lantai di ruang makan.

"Wah, Hinata_**-chan**_ tadi memasak apa?" kata Kushina sambil memandang Hinata yang masih sibuk berkutat pada pekerjaannya.

"Ah, tidak banyak kok. Hanya beberapa sayuran saja. Dan aku juga membuatkan teh untuk semua. Di cuaca yang seperti ini, teh memang sangat cocok untuk kita." kata Hinata sambil membawa sebuah nampan berisi 8 gelas teh ke meja makan.

"Ini untuk Sakura_**-chan**_." kata Hinata sambil menaruh segelas teh di depan piring Sakura.

"_**Arigatou**_." kata Sakura sembari tersenyum manis. Hinata hanya membalas dengan anggukan. Kemudian, Hinata juga membagikan teh pada semua orang disana.

"Ah, aku tidak suka sesuatu yang panas. Aku akan menambahkan es batu saja." kata Mikoto sambil berjalan menuju kulkas yang jaraknya tidak jauh dari meja makan tempatnya tadi duduk.

"Ah, aku juga mau ya, Mikoto_**-chan**_!" kata Sakura sedikit keras agar Mikoto dapat mendengarnya.

"_**Ha'i**_." sahut Mikoto.

"Eh, ditambah es? Aku juga mau kalau begitu!" kata Naruto yang masih sibuk memindahkan makanan-makanan dari meja dapur ke meja makan.

"Baiklah." sahut Mikoto lagi. Lalu, ia mengambil sebuah mangkok yang cukup besar dan menaruh beberapa potongan balok es di dalamnya kemudian membawanya ke meja makan.

"Nah, ambilah sendiri, siapapun yang ingin!" kata Mikoto sambil meletakkan mangkok tersebut di atas meja makan.

Naruto mengambil beberapa potongan balok es dan ia masukkan pada tehnya. Kemudian, ia langsung menegak habis minumannya tersebut.

"Ah, segarnya." kata Naruto.

"Seharusnya, kau meminum perlahan saja Naruto_**-kun**_!" kata Hinata sambil tertawa kecil. Naruto hanya nyengir sambil menggaruk kepala belakangnya yang tidak gatal.

Kemudian, Mikoto dan Hinata juga memasukkan beberapa potongan balok es ke minuman mereka.

"_**Itadakimasu.**_" ucap mereka semua secara bersamaan. Kemudian, mereka memakan makanan yang tersedia.

Namun, baru satu suapan masuk ke mulut Mikoto, tiba-tiba Mikoto tersedak dan ia pun menghabiskan minumannya tersebut untuk menghilangkan ketersedakkannya.

Kemudian, mereka kembali menikmati masakan Hinata yang sangat lezat. Naruto makan dengan sangat lahap, sampai-sampai tampak rakus. Sementara lainnya, makan secara perlahan. Hinata hanya terus tersenyum kecil sambil memandangi semua orang disana.

Tiba-tiba, di tengah acara makan bersama mereka, Sakura meminum minumannya dan tiba-tiba berhenti makan dengan muka pucat pasi.

"Sakura_**-chan daijoubu desu ka**_?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada khawatir. Namun, gadis bermata bak batu _**emerald**_ itu tidak menjawab satu patah kata pun.

"Sakura_**-chan daijoubu desu ka**_?" tanya Sasuke mengulang pertanyaannya, namun kali ini ia sedikit meninggikan nadanya dengan harapan gadis bersurai pink tersebut memberi jawaban.

_**Crotttt**_

Tiba-tiba Sakura menyemburkan cairan kental berwarna merah dari mulutnya, membuat makanan-makanan yang berada di meja makan menjadi terkena darah segar milik Sakura.

"SAKURA_**-CHAN**_." Teriak Sasuke panik. Terdapat sedikit cipratan darah Sakura di pakaiannya, karena ia tadi duduk berhadapan dengan Sakura, sehingga hanya dia, yang terkena cipratan darah Sakura.

Tiba-tiba Sakura terjatuh dari kursinya begitu saja. Matanya _**emerald**_nya melotot, lidahnya sedikit terjulur, mulut, hidung, dan telinganya terus saja mengeluarkan darah segar.

"Sasuke_**-kun**_, sepertinya dia keracunan makanan." kata Minato sambil memandang ngeri tubuh Sakura.

"Be-benar. Sebaiknya kau bergantilah pakaian agar kau juga tidak keracunan!" kata Hinata sedikit panik. Sasuke hanya terdiam sejenak.

"Beraninya kau berbicara seperti itu, setelah kau melakukan semua ini!" kata Sasuke dengan nada menggebu-gebu. Mata _**onyx**_ nya tampak berkaca-kaca dan memandang tajam Hinata, tangannya terkepal rapat berusaha menahan amarahnya.

"A-aku.. I-ini bukan perbuatanku!" kata Hinata mencoba membela diri.

"Lalu siapa? Hah? Ciel_**-sama**_? Atau Sebastian_**-san**_? Hahh? Atau hantu?" Kata Sasuke sangat marah. Hinata hanya berusaha menahan tangisnya. Hatinya serasa hancur.

"Hei, jangan seperti itu! Hinata bukanlah pelakunya." kata Naruto membela Hinata. Ia merangkul bahu Hinata dengan lembut, berusaha menenangkan Hinata.

"Be-betul. Ini bukan perbuatan Hinata_**-chan**_. Hinata_**-chan**_, bukanlah orang seperti itu." kata Mikoto juga ikut membela Hinata.

"Kalian semua, kenapa membela seorang pembunuh? Hahhh? Dia ingin membunuh kita semua! Kenapa kalian membelanya!?" kata Sasuke dengan kasar.

"Tidak. Aku tidak berusaha membunuh kalian. Kumohon, percayalah padaku!" kata Hinata dengan nada lemah. Air mata sebening _**crystal**_ mengalir dari mata _**lavender**_ miliknya, membuat orang yang melihatnya pun merasa kasihan.

"Begini saja, karena Sakura meninggal setelah meminum minum itu, kita coba tes apakah minuman itu beracun dengan cara menyiramkan minuman tersebut pada bunga. Jika bunganya layu, maka minuman ini beracun, jika tidak maka minuman ini tidak beracun dan Hinata tidak bersalah." kata Minato bijak.

"Baiklah. Ayo kita coba." kata Sasuke.

"Tapi, sebelumnya ada satu syarat."

"Apa?"

"Kau gantilah pakaian dan bersihkan badanmu terlebih dahulu. Bisa bahaya jika benar minuman ini beracun." kata Minato. Sasuke hanya mengangguk dan segera pergi ke kamarnya.

Tak butuh waktu lama, Sasuke sudah keluar dari kamarnya dengan semerbak aroma wangi yang mengelilinginya dan juga ia sudah menggunakan pakaian bersih.

"Ayo." kata Sasuke. Ia melirik Hinata tajam, merasa kesal dengan gadis bersurai _**indigo**_ tersebut.

Mereka berdelapan pun pergi ke taman belakang, karena hanya di tempat itulah mereka dapat menemui tanaman.

Minato menyiramkan minuman Sakura ke salah satu bunga mawar segar yang berada di taman belakang.

_**Dan...**_

Seketika, bunga mawar tersebut langsung layu. Kelopak bunganya berubah menjadi kuning dan berjatuhan ke bawah satu persatu.

"Ra-racun yang sangat ganas." kata Kushina kaget.

"Sudah jelas kan. Hinata lah pembunuhnya!" kata Sasuke sambil menunjuk Hinata dengan kesal.

"Bu-bukan. Bukan aku. Percayalah! Kumohon." kata Hinata dengan nada memelas.

"Jika bukan kau siapa? Hahhhh?" kata Sasuke kasar. Mata _**onyx**_ nya tampak berkaca-kaca sekarang. Ia merasa bahwa hatinya telah hancur berkeping-keping sekarang.

"Mu-mungkin saja perbuatan _**Earl**_ tersebut atau hantu." kata Mikoto tiba-tiba.

"Eh? Hantu?" kata Minato tersentak kaget mendengar pernyataan Mikoto. Entah kenapa, saat itu, yang tertangkap oleh otaknya adalah kata-kata _**hantu**_.

"Ada apa?" tanya Naruto yang melihat ekspresi di muka Minato.

"Apa mungkin ini perbuatan hantu ya? Umm... Karena, dulu aku juga pernah menemui kejadian yang serupa dan itu benar adalah perbuatan hantu." kata Minato menjelaskan.

"Apakah Minato-kun _**exorcist**_?" tanya Mikoto. (A/N: _**exorcist**_ adalah pengusir hantu)

"Tidak. Hanya saja, tuanku dahulu sangat menyukai hal gaib dan aku sedikit mengerti tentang _**eksorsime**_ darinya." kata Minato.

"_**Hontou?**_ Aku juga mengerti _**eksorsisme**_. Tetapi, dalam ajaran Budha." kata Naruto tiba-tiba.

"Ah, kalau aku sih dalam ajaran Katholik. Jadi, um... Siapa yang bisa melakukan _**eksorsisme **_dalam ajaran Shinto?" kata Minato dengan posisi berpikirnya.

"Um.. Mikoto_**-chan**_ sepertinya bisa bukan? Nama 'Mikoto' itu bukankah diambil dari agama Shinto yang berarti gadis suci!?" kata Kushina.

"Ah iya, kalau begitu Mikoto_**-chan**_ saja!" kata Naruto.

"E-eh? A-aku tidak terlalu bisa. Te-tetapi aku akan mencobanya." kata Mikoto sambil menundukan kepalanya.

"Hei, apa kalian bodoh? Ini perbuatan Hinata. Mana mungkin perbuatan Hantu?" kata Sasuke dengan kesal.

"Ti-tidak. Ini bukan aku." kata Hinata mencoba membela dirinya.

"Sudahlah Sasuke_**-kun**_, kita melakukan _**eksorsisme**_ untuk mencegah kemungkinan terburuk saja." kata Kushina melerai.

"Terserah kalian saja!" kata Sasuke kesal. Kemudian, semua orang meninggalkannya sendiri bersama dengan tubuh Sakura yang kini sudah tak bernyawa.

_**Tes. Tes. Tes.**_

"Sakura_**-chan**_.. Kenapa harus kau? Kenapa tidak aku saja!?" kata Sasuke dengan air mata yang mengalir dari mata _**onyx**_ nya. Tangannya mengusap pipi dingin milik Sakura.

Kemudian, Sasuke memberi kecupan singkat di pipi dingin Sakura tersebut.

"_**Sayonara nee**_, Sakura_**-chan. Aishiteru**_." kata Sasuke setelahnya. Kemudian, Sasuke menaruh tubuh Sakura di bawah pohon Sakura yang sedang berguguran. Sasuke pun mengubur tubuh Sakura menggunakan kelopak-kelopak bunga Sakura yang berguguran.

_**Sakura no hana no hanakotoba wa eien ni anata no tomo ni.**_ Arti dari 'selamanya bersamamu' adalah meninggal.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mikoto mengambil setangkai kecil tanaman yang masih segar beserta daunnya dan menggantung sebuah lonceng kecil berwarna emas pada tanaman tersebut. Kemudian, Mikoto menancapkan tanaman tersebut ke tanah.

Dengan hormat aku berdoa untuk kehadiran-Mu

Agar kiranya Kau berkenan untuk menaungkan diri-Mu di tempat yang tidak suci ini dan memurnikan banyak arwah

Aku mohon, dengarkanlah permintaanku yang sederhana ini, berikan kedamaian dan ketenangan kepada tempat ini

Semoga tempat ini menjadi tempat yang tinggi, seperti Dataran Surgawi

Semoga _**Kami**_ (Tuhan) dari segala penjuru datang bersama-sama

Terpujilah Dewi Marishiten

Aku berdoa pada-Mu dan mengharapkan perlindungan Ilahi-Mu

_**Rin**_

Crinngg.. Terdengar suara lonceng emas itu berbunyi.

_**Pyo**_

Cringg.. Lonceng itu kembali berbunyi.

_**To**_

Cringg..

_**Sha**_

Cringg..

_**Kai**_

Cringg..

_**Jin**_

Cringg..

_**Retsu**_

Cringg..

_**Zai**_

Cringg..

_**Zen**_

Cringg..

Setelah itu, Mikoto mengambil lonceng emas yang ia tancapkan pada tanaman tersebut dan mengakhiri ritual _**eksorsisme**_ (ritual mengusir arwah / hantu)nya.

Setelah Mikoto mengakhir ritualnya, Naruto pun memulai _**eksorsisme **_secara Budha.

_**On sunba nisunba un bazara un hatta**_

_**Jaku un ban koku**_

_**On dakini shara kyara heigi yaya chigi yaya nei**_

_**Naumaku san manda botanan, on dakini**_

Setelah Naruto selesai, berganti Minato yang melakukan exorsisme secara Katholik.

Minato membawa sebuah kitab suci di tangannya yang pada sampulnya bergambar salib berwarna emas. Sebuah kalung salib kecil berwarna putih tergantung di leher mulusnya.

Minato menyiramkan air yang sebelumnya telah ia doakan ke tanah sekitarnya.

Pada mulanya adalah Firman.

Firman itu bersama-sama dengan Allah dan Firman itu adalah Allah.

Ia pada mulanya bersama-sama dengan Allah.

Segala sesuatu dijadikan oleh Dia dan tanpa Dia tidak ada suatu pun yang telah jadi dari segala yang telah dijadikan

Setelah itu, Minato menutup kitab suci yang ia bawa, mengakhiri ritualnya.

"Apakah sudah selesai?" tanya Sasuke yang tiba-tiba datang.

"Hnn.. Bagaimana menurutmu!?" jawab Fugaku dingin.

"Apakah hantu-hantu dan arwah-arwah yang membunuh Sakura telah kau usir?" tanya Sasuke lagi mengabaikan jawaban Fugaku. Tersirat sedikit nada mengejek pada kalimatnya tersebut.

"Kami bukan _**exorcist**_, jadi kami tidak tahu." jawab Naruto.

"Haahhh.. Jika begitu, berani sekali kalian bertiga berlagak sok. Bisa-bisa, hantu justru bermunculan karena mantra aneh yang kalian baca." kata Sasuke dengan nada yang terdengar jelas mengejek.

"Hei, kau! Kami sudah berusaha, dan kau daritadi hanya berdiam diri saja. Dan kau beraninya berkata seperti itu!?" kata Minato marah.

"Karena aku tidak bodoh seperti kalian, yang mengira bahwa ini adalah perbuatan hantu. Ini semua adalah perbuatan gadis itu! Dan aku akan menyingkirkannya untuk menyelamatkan nyawa kita semua." kata Sasuke sambil memandang tajam Hinata. Naruto yang mendengar itu langsung tersentak kaget.

"Jika kau berani menyentuh Hinata seujung rambut pun, aku tidak akan melepaskanmu." kata Naruto memandang tajam Sasuke.

"Siapa yang takut denganmu!?" kata Sasuke santai.

"K-kau..."

"Sudahlah, Naruto_**-kun**_." kata Hinata melerai dengan nada tenang. "Hei, apa kau tidak berpikir bagaimana jika yang beracun justru es batu yang diambil Mikoto_**-chan**_" kata Hinata. Sebuah seringaian tipis terpampang di bibirnya, karena telah berhasil menemukan alibi yang pas.

"A-ahh.. A-aku? Bu-bukan aku." kata Mikoto sambil menundukan kepalanya. Sasuke melirik Mikoto sejenak.

"Tidak mungkin." kata Sasuke membela Mikoto. Sebuah seringaian penuh kemenangan terpampang jelas di bibirnya.

"Kenapa? Apa yang membuatnya tidak mungkin?" kata Hinata sambil mengerutkan keningnya, heran.

"Jika racun dimasukkan ke dalam es batu, maka seharusnya Naruto dan Mikoto juga keracunan. Es batu sangat mudah mencair, oleh sebab itu saat sebuah balok es mencair, airnya akan mengenai balok es lainnya." jelas Sasuke. Hinata langsung tampak kesal dengan hal itu.

"Ta-tapi ini benar-benar bukan aku. Aku berani bersumpah ini bukan perbuatanku." kata Hinata dengan nada sedikit kesal.

"Jika kau memang tidak berbuat, untuk apa kau bersusah payah mencari alibi dan menuduh orang yang tidak bersalah." kata Sasuke sambil memandang tajam Hinata.

Hinata hanya menundukan kepalanya. Jujur saja, ia merasa bersalah pada Mikoto. Padahal sewaktu itu, Mikoto membelanya dari Sasuke.

_**'Gomen ne, Mikoto-chan.'**_ kata Hinata dalam hati.

**~Sementara itu di suatu tempat..**

"Wah, wah, wah.. kukira generasi ini akan berbeda dibanding generasi-generasi sebelumnya. Ternyata, tidak jauh berbeda ya." kata Ciel sembari menyeringai iblis. Kemudian ia menggerakan sebuah pion berwarna putih dari catur yang berada tepat di depannya dengan santainya.

"Manusia memang menarik." kata Sebastian ikut menyeringai iblis. Ia sedang berdiri di samping Ciel sekarang, memandangi tuan mudanya yang sedang bermain catur seorang diri itu.

"Hmm.. _**'Pemanah'**_ dalam permainan ini sepertinya lebih hebat dibanding sebelumnya, wah.. Memang benar-benar seru." kata Ciel lagi.

"Ya, _**bocchan**_ ku memang hebat dalam memilih kualitas. Kulihat, hubungan persahabatan mereka juga nampak sangat baik." kata Sebastian.

"Tapi percuma saja, karena pada akhirnya... Hanya 1 orang yang boleh bertahan hidup. Dan itu akan menjadi..." Ciel memotong perkataannya tanpa menghilangkan seringaian iblisnya. Tangannya menggerakan sebuah pion hitam, membuat raja putih tidak dapat bergerak lagi. "_**Checkmate.**_" sambung Ciel.

**~Kembali ke rumah tempat kedelapan anak itu...**

Tanpa ada yang menyadari, sebuah warna dalam lukisan yang berada di ruang makan menghilang begitu saja bagaikan ditelan kegelapan. Ah, mungkin sebenarnya ada yang menyadari. Ya, kalian tahu siapa yang menyadari itu kan!?

Yap, hanya Mikoto lah yang menyadari itu. Melihat itu, tangan Mikoto langsung bergetar. Keringat dingin mengalir dari pelipisnya. Kakinya serasa lemas, membuatnya terjatuh.

"Ti-tidak mungkin. I-ini tidak mungkin. Ciel Phantomhive? Sebenarnya kau siapa? Kenapa kau menciptakan permainan mengerikan ini?"

**To Be Continued (TBC)**

Hai! _**Gomen**_ ya kalau updatenya lama. Author sibuk banget ngurus ide numpuk di otak author. Tapi sebenarnya, fict ini termasuk cepat lo. Karena fict The Best Memories dan Don't Leave Me masih belum author ketik sama sekali -_-" #dibuang. Tapi, belum selesai 2 fict itu, Vanny udah buat fict baru lagi, judulnya Sunday Without God *plak* *dikeroyok reader*. Eh, kok Vanny jadinya curcol ya.. _**Gomen ne**_ XD

Untuk rap diatas, Vanny mau berterima kasih buat fansnya EXO yang namanya itu *** ** **** #InisialSemua #plak. _**Arigatou gozaimashu **_udah bantu Vanny buat rap Lingsir Wengi (?) Tersebut XP. Oh iya, bagi yang tidak tahu, Lingsir Wengi adalah salah satu lagu yang berasal dari Jawa. Lagu itu biasanya dibuat manggil Kuntilanak *dikeroyok fans Sasuke* ToT

Viona: hihhh.. Kenapa chaptermu itu selalu gaje aja! *frustasi*

Vanny: _**gomenasai**_ ToT

Viona: udah ada rap gak jelasnya, _**exorcist**_ gak jelas juga, kematian yang gak jelas banget... Kau itu!

Vanny: _**gomenasai**_ ToT

Viona: huuhh.. Udahlah. Aku mau bales review dari para readers tercinta dulu *nada sewot*

**~Balasan Review~**

**1. Syalala Lala**

Hehehee.. Karena beda author yang menulis #ditabok

Semoga masih bagus ya walau beda format penulisan/eh?

Btw, thank you buat review-nya :D

**2. D****.oktaviani**

Iya.. Ini sudah update yah.. Silahkan dibaca..

Hehehe.. Terima kasih sudah me-review!

**3. Jihyun H**

Baca juga chapter2 berikutnya yah.. Ini sudah lanjut..

Hahaha.. Kalau Sakura udah meninggal.. Kira2 Sasuke mau rap-nya kapan lagi yah? #ditabok

Author2 akan usahakan Sasuke rap lagi deh #gubrak

Terima kasih sudah me-review! #plak


	6. Chapter 6

**Those Stars Are Still Shining**

**Chapter 6**

**Story by V2 Zhang**

**Typed by Viona Zhang**

**Indonesian Version**

**Characters are taken from Naruto & Kuroshitsuji**

**Genres: Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Friendship**

**Notes:** Chapter 6-nya sudah jadi yah! Maaf kalau lama update karena author Viona tidak punya banyak waktu untuk mengetik (?).. Selamat membaca!

Okay, Naruto sudah mencoba untuk berbicara pada Sasuke itu.. Namun Sasuke tetap tidak mempedulikan Naruto.. Hinata sekarang jadi terus-terusan berada di kamar'nya & bersedih.. Tentu saja, Naruto yang melihat itu pun turut sedih.. Sasuke setiap harinya pergi ke makam Sakura..

_*skip time*_

Naruto sekarang sedang bersama Minato & Fugaku di lapangan _indoor_ rumah tersebut.. Minato & Naruto sedang bermain basket (?) & Fugaku sedang duduk dipojok dan memotong-motong kertas dengan gunting'nya (?).. Fugaku dengan cekatan sekali memotong-motong 100 lembar kertas buram.. Ia membuat sebuah pohon kecil dari 100 lembar kertas tersebut. Tiba-tiba Sasuke masuk dengan wajah murung'nya lalu duduk di sebelah Fugaku. Terjadilah pembicaraan antara Sasuke & Fugaku..

.

Sasuke: "Kau sedang apa?"

Fugaku: "Membuat pohon dari 100 lembar kertas.."

Sasuke: "Oh.." #gubrak

Fugaku: "Kau sendiri?"

Sasuke: "Tentu sedang tidak melakukan apa-apa lah.." #plak

Fugaku: "Oh.." *sambil masih bekerja*

Minato: "Hey Sasuke! Мau main?"

Sasuke: "Tidak ah.. Aku mau ambil minuman dulu.." *beranjak pergi ke dapur*

Naruto: "Biarkanlah saja dia.. Dasar tak bisa dibilangi.." #plak

**~Dapur~**

Sasuke bertemu Kushina & Mikoto.. Mereka berdua sedang membuat kue kering (?) Yang nantinya nggak tau bisa jadi atau tidak.. Sasuke pergi menuju kulkas & mengambil 4 minuman kaleng.. Kushina menghentikan'nya..

.

Kushina: "Sasuke-kun.. Мau coba?"

Sasuke: "Itu.. matang kah?" *melihat dengan ekspresi gimana gituh* #plak

Mikoto: "Matang lah!" #esmosi #plak

Sasuke: "Lha habis warna'nya gitu e.. Kayak gosong!" #plak

Mikoto: "Hish..."

Kushina: "Мau kemana membawa 4 kaleng minuman? Kau tidak mungkin seorang diri menghabiskan'nya kan?" #plak

Sasuke: "Tidaklah.. Untukku, Minato, Naruto & Fugaku.."

Kushina: "Memang mereka bertiga dimana?"

Sasuke: "Lapangan _indoor_.."

Kushina: "ooh..."

Mikoto: "Kalau begitu bawa saja kue ini kesana yah!" *pergi mengambil piring besar & menaruh kue2 itu diatasnya*

Sasuke: "Hah?" *speechless*

Mikoto: "Nah.. Bawa itu semua kesana yah.." #plak

Sasuke: "B-baiklah.." #sweatdrop

.

Sasuke pergi kembali ke lapangan _indoor_ tersebut.. Ia kembali dengan 4 kaleng minuman dingin & sepiring besar kue..

.

Sasuke: "Hey semua.. Ini.. Ada kue & minuman..."

Minato: "Kue? Kau tak bilang mau bawa kue tadi..." *pensive*

Sasuke: "Kushina & Mikoto tuh.. Eh salah.. Mikoto tuh lebih tepatnya.."

Fugaku: "K-kue itu bisa dimakan kah?" *ragu*

Sasuke: "Katanya sih bisa.." #gubrak

Naruto: "Itu mah gosong! Bisa dimakan sih.. Tapi..." #plak

Minato: "Hush.. Jangan keras-keras.. Nanti kalo mereka dateng, gaswat tau.." #plak

Fugaku: "Yang bisa dimakan, makanlah.." *makan kue*

Minato: "Gimana rasanya?"

*Fugaku langsung batuk2 & minum*

Naruto: "Pasti sangatlah buruk.." #plak

Fugaku: "Wauw.. Luar biasa.." *masih batuk2*

Sasuke: "Luar biasa apa?"

Fugaku: "Luar biasa pahit!" #plak

Naruto: "Hahahaha..." #ngakak

.

Fugaku tidak suka ditertawakan.. Oleh sebab itu, ia memasukkan kue ke mulut Naruto.. Naruto batuk2 & 'terpaksa' menelan kue itu karena tidak mungkin dimuntahkan'nya.. Minato ketawa2 gaje (?)..

.

Naruto: "Hoi!" #plak

Fugaku: "Bagaimana rasanya?" *nada jahil*

Naruto: "Hish! Ra.." *belum sempat bicara, Kushina, Mikoto & Hinata sudah masuk*

Kushina: "Bagaimana rasanya?"

*3 pria yang lain tertawa kecil*

Naruto: "Ra-rasanya.. E-enak.." *tergagap* #wuahahaha #plak #abaikan

Mikoto: "Sudah kubilang bahwa rasanya enak.."

Naruto: "I-iya.. E-enak.." *nelen ludah dengan susah payah*

_*skip time*_

Fugaku & Sasuke sedang berada di kamar masing2.. Terdengarlah suara ketukan pintu dari luar kamar Sasuke.. Sasuke berkata, "Masuklah.." Orang itu masuk & membawa pohon kecil yang dibuat dari kertas.. Orang itu tidak lain adalah Fugaku.. Sasuke berkata, "Oh rupanya kau Fugaku.." "Ini.. Untukmu.." Kata Fugaku pelan sambil menyodorkan pohon kecil buatan'nya.. Sasuke berkata, "Hah?" "Ini adalah miniatur pohon Sakura yang kubuat.. Yah.. Mudah2'an mirip yah.." Balas Fugaku sambil tersenyum kecil.. Sasuke berkata sambil menaruh pohon kecil baru'nya di lemari kecil dekat kasurnya, "Te-terima kasih.."

_*skip time*_

Naruto merasa pusing entah kenapa.. Ia beristirahat dikamarnya.. Setelah sekian lama tidur, akhirnya ia terbangun.. Badan'nya masih lemah.. Ia dengan iseng pergi ke halaman rumah yang ada kuburan Sakura itu.. Didapatinya Sasuke sedang duduk disebelah makam Sakura..

.

Sasuke: "K-kenapa kau ada disini?"

Naruto: "Memang'nya hanya kau saja yang boleh kesini..."

Sasuke: "Ya tidak juga sih.."

Naruto: "aku hanya ingin jalan2.. Dan entah kenapa sampai kesini malahan.." #plak

Sasuke: "Oh.."

.

Naruto memegangi kepala'nya yang pusing lagi.. Okay, kondisi Naruto saat itu memanglah sangat lemah.. Bibir-nya sampai putih2.. Semenjak kapan Naruto begini? Sejak ia kembali ke kamar dari lapangan _indoor_.. Sasuke yang melihat itu, pun mendekati Naruto & membantu'nya duduk..

.

Sasuke: "Kau sakit?"

Naruto: "Entahlah.. Aku hanya merasa sedikit pusing.."

Sasuke: "Sejak kapan?"

Naruto: "Entah.. Mungkin sejak menuju ke kamarku dari lapangan.."

.

Naruto duduk didekat makam Sakura.. Sedangkan Sasuke pergi berjalan-jalan.. Naruto mencoba membela Hinata sekali lagi..

.

Naruto: "Sasuke.. Sebenarnya.. Kau percayakah jika Hinata lah yang membunuh Sakura..?"

Sasuke: "Aku tidak tahu.. Yang jelas, Sakura tewas dengan mengenaskan setelah makan masakan Hinata.."

Naruto: "Ya tapi kan.. Tidak bisa menyalahkan Hinata 100% dong.. Bisa saja sayuran2 itu yang memang beracun.."

Sasuke: "Lucu.. Hinata kan ahli memasak, kenapa ia sampai tidak tahu bahwa sayuran itu beracun? Sudahlah Naruto.."

Naruto: "Mungkin saja ada orang yang sengaja ingin mencelakai Hinata.." *pensive*

Sasuke: "Maksudmu?"

Naruto: "beberapa orang yang keluar masuk dapur & membawa makanan / minuman keluar ke ruang makan itu juga patut dicurigai yo.. Bukan hanya Hinata.."

Sasuke: "Waktu itu..." *mengingat-ingat kejadian*

.

**Tragedi malam itu~**

Memanglah ada beberapa orang yang keluar masuk dapur & ruang makan.. Hinata bolak-balik membawa makanan dari dapur ke ruang makan. Kushina membantu Hinata membawa berbagai makanan. Sakura membawa nampan berisi 8 gelas minuman. Mikoto membawa semangkuk besar es batu.

.

Naruto: "Jadi.. 4 gadis itu kan yang keluar masuk dapur..? Bukan Hinata saja yang patut dicurigai.."

Sasuke: "Masa Sakura sendiri? Tidak mungkin lah dia mencelakakan dirinya sendiri.."

Naruto: "Sakura dicoret.. Tinggal 3 gadis yang lain.."

.

Mereka berpikir sebentar.. Naruto bangkit berdiri & ingin pergi ke tempat Sasuke.. Tiba-tiba Naruto menginjak beberapa benda tajam yang rata.. Mereka adalah jarum.. "Auwhh.." Kata Naruto. "Kenapa kau?" Kata Sasuke sambil menghampiri Naruto yang terjatuh. Naruto melihati telapak kakinya yang berlubang.. Lubang2 itu tidak mengeluarkan darah, namun sekitarnya berubah warna menjadi ungu dengan cepat..

.

Sasuke: "Itu racun!"

Naruto: "se-sepertinya begitu.." *memegangi dada bagian kiri*

Sasuke: "Naruto! Kenapa kau?"

Naruto: "Jantung-ku.. Sakit.. Se-sepertinya hi-hidupku tak l-lama lagi.." *meronta*

Sasuke: "Naruto!"

Naruto: "K-kau ha-harus i-ingat i-ini.. J-jangan te-terus-menerus sa-salahkan Hinata.. Sem-semua orang disini pa-patut dicurigai.. W-waspadalah.. Se-sewaktu k-kau b-bisa s-sama s-sepertiku dan Sakura.."

*Naruto barusan menghembuskan nafas terakhir*

Sasuke: "Naruto! Bangunlah!" *menangis keras*

*Hinata & Minato & Kushina datang*

Kushina: "Ada apa ini? Kenapa Naruto-kun?"

Hinata: "Naruto-kun!" *langsung pergi ke Naruto*

Sasuke: "Ia.. M-meninggal.."

*Minato & Kushina shock*

Hinata: "Tidak! Tidak mungkin!" *menangis*

Minato: "Bagaimana bisa?"

Sasuke: "Ia menginjak jarum itu.." *menunjuk ke jarum2 beracun*

*Minato pergi melihatinya*

Minato: "Ini.. Jarum.. Dengan.. Racun ribuan tahun.." (?)

Hinata: "Racun apa itu?" *masih menangis*

Minato: "Racun ribuan tahun adalah racun yang paling berbahaya di dunia.. Racun ini biasa dipakai para pembunuh untuk membunuh orang.. Racun ini selalu pergi ke jantung dengan cepat setelah orang itu kena.. Pasalnya, racun ini biasa terdapat di benua Eropa.. Dan.. Kenapa bisa racun ini ada di Jepang?"

Sasuke: "Kau.. Tau banyak sekali tentang ini.." *memandang sinis; berwaspada seperti yang diminta Naruto*

Minato: "Ayahku dulu adalah ahli obat2 racun (?) Dan sebagainya.. Aku pernah melihat'nya bekerja di ruangan'nya.. Jadi aku tau sedikit.."

Sasuke: "Yang kau tahu tidak sedikit, Minato.."

Kushina: "Sudahlah.. Jangan begitu Sasuke-kun.."

Hinata: "siapa yang menancapkan jarum beracun itu disana?"

*keheningan*

Hinata: "Sasuke..." *memandang Sasuke dengan sinis*

Sasuke: "Hah? Apa? Bukan aku!"

Hinata: "Kau adalah orang yang sangat patut dicurigai!"

Sasuke: "Untuk apa aku membunuh Naruto? Tidak ada gunanya!"

Hinata: "Mungkin kau masih tidak suka padaku! Lalu kau sudah capek dengan Naruto-kun yang selalu membelaku! Benar kan? Lalu kau membunuh Naruto-kun supaya impas dengan aku yang membunuh Sakura begitu?"

Sasuke: "Yang membunuh Sakura benar kau?"

Hinata: "Bukankah benar atau tidak'nya aku yang membunuh sudah tak berarti? Aku sekarang sudah menjadi tersangka besar! Dan kau! Tersangka besar pembunuh Naruto-kun!"

Sasuke: "Sudah kubilang bukan aku!"

Hinata: "Dan aku tidak akan percaya! Seperti hal'nya kau juga tak percaya padaku!"

*Sasuke meninggalkan taman*

*Hinata melanjutkan nangis'nya*

*MinaKushi masing2 berada di samping Hinata & menguatkannya*

**~Kamar Sasuke~**

'Ini semua tak bisa dipercaya.. Semua ini sangat berbahaya.. Racun ada dimana-mana.. Orang yang membunuh Naruto pastilah sama dengan orang yang membunuh Sakura.. Hinata? Tak mungkin.. Kalau ia pembunuh Sakura, mana mungkin ia juga pembunuh Naruto? Secara Hinata kan sayang sekali dengan Naruto.. Hinata juga teman baik Sakura.. Tidak mungkin Hinata yang membunuh..' Batin Sasuke yang setelah itu melihati miniatur pohon Sakura'nya.

*ketukan pintu*

"Masuklah.." Kata Sasuke. Fugaku masuk.. "Aku sudah tau apa yang terjadi dengan Naruto hari ini.. Sebenarnya aku juga sangat sedih akan kepergian'nya karena dia adalah anak yang baik.." Kata Fugaku. "Yah.. Kau tau darimana?" Tanya Sasuke. "Hinata yang teriak2 dari taman.. Ketika aku mendengarnya, aku langsung pergi ke taman.. Lalu ia & Minato bercerita.." Jelas Fugaku. "Kau sekarang juga pasti sedang mencurigaiku kan..?" Tanya Sasuke. Fugaku terdiam sebentar.

"Pasti.." Kata Sasuke. "Tidak.. Kau salah.." Kata Fugaku yang mengagetkan Sasuke. "Hah? Kenapa?" Tanya Sasuke. "Sederhana saja.. Menurutku, kau tak mungkin membunuh Naruto.. Dan aku percaya kau tidak akan melakukannya.." Jelas Fugaku. "Te-terima kasih.." Jawab Sasuke.. Keheningan meliputi kamar Sasuke.

Fugaku: "Apa Naruto meninggalkan pesan2 terakhir?"

Sasuke: "Ia memperingatkanku untuk terus waspada.. Bisa saja hal itu terjadi padaku juga.."

Fugaku: "Pembunuh itu pasti'nya orang dalam.."

Sasuke: "Yap.. Dan itu bukan aku.."

Fugaku: "Bukan aku juga.."

Sasuke: "Minato?"

Fugaku: "Tidak mungkin.. Walaupun Minato mengerti akan berbagai macam racun, tapi dia adalah anak yang baik.. Aku adalah teman'nya sejak dia berumur 4 tahun.."

Sasuke: "Humm.. Berarti menyisakan ketiga gadis.. Hinata?"

Fugaku: "Dia adalah gadis yang baik, sabar & lemah lembut.. Aku tidak yakin jika ia yang membunuh Sakura.. Apalagi Naruto.. Secara, Hinata datang kesini bersama Sakura.. Otomatis mereka adalah teman dong.."

Sasuke: "iya juga sih.."

Fugaku: "Sedangkan Naruto.. Hinata paling sayang sama Naruto.. Masa ia membunuh Naruto? Jelas sekali tidak mungkin.."

Sasuke: "Aku juga berpikir demikian.. Jadi.. Yang tersisa hanya.."

*keheningan*

Sasuke + Fugaku: "Kushina dan Mikoto.."

Tiba-tiba saja Minato datang, mungkin Minato sudah mendengarkan percakapan mereka dari tadi.

Minato: "terima kasih sudah mempercayaiku. Namun, belum tentu pembunuhnya adalah Kushina dan Mikoto. Mungkinkah... Ada orang ke-sembilan di rumah ini?"

Seketika, jantung mereka serasa berhenti berdetak begitu saja. Suasana hening meliputi mereka, membuat suara detik jarum jam dapat terdengar di telinga ketiga manusia itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Kembali, satu warna hilang dari lukisan yang berada di ruang tamu. 'Seseorang' melihat itu dari balik tembok sambil menyeringai iblis.

'Semuanya.. Akan segera berakhir'

Viona: Hai semua! Sudah jadi yah untuk chapter ini! Kira-kira para readers sudah punya gambaran nggak, siapa yang kira-kira adalah pembunuh'nya? Heits! Yang sudah bisa menebak, diam dulu yah! Cerita belum berakhir disini.. Masih ada yang akan mati nantinya.. #Spoiler

Vanny: Akhirnya kau selesaikan juga chapter ini.. Huh.. Lama sekali..

Viona: Ya maap... Aku kan akan hiatus dari akhir Februari.. Jadi ya aku akan selesaikan dulu ini.. Daripada ada yang gedor2 rumahku nanti hanya untuk nagih sebuah chapter.. *ngelirik seseorang* #plak

Vanny: Pastinya akan kuhantui kau setiap malam.. #gubrak

Viona: baiklah! Sekarang semua sudah jadi! Kau! Cepat kerja chapter 7-nya & chapter 4-nya fict 我们的故事! #plak

*Vanny kabur* #plak


End file.
